


【Drarry】第二次青春

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Summary: 这是两个正在经历中年危机的单身爸爸想要拆散他们的儿子，自己却搞到一起的故事。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

  
格里莫广场12号，曾经是纯血家族布莱克的老宅，后来是凤凰社总部，现在是阿不思和哈利的家。

霍格沃茨放暑假了，阿不思拖着大大的行李箱从国王十字车站直接幻影移形到家门口。感谢梅林，他在七年级当口成年了，不然他还得坐麻瓜的出租车回去！至于承诺会亲自去接他的老爸，估计又一次被海量的文书工作淹没了。

阿不思翻了个白眼，所以他就没期待过。

挥动魔杖，血缘魔法发生作用，大门缓缓打开。阿不思用了一个漂浮咒，行李箱颤颤巍巍浮起来，飘在他身后。在他将自己扔进柔软沙发的同时，壁炉轰一声响，穿着巫师长袍的哈利满身煤灰从里面滚出来。

“啊，阿尔！你已经回来了？”

阿不思懒洋洋地点点头，考虑要不要给他一个清理一新。

“我很抱歉”，哈利看着他的儿子，不知怎样才能表达他的歉意：“实在太忙了，我们昨天刚刚逮捕了一个滥用黑魔法的巫师。作为法律执行司司长，这意味着今天我有一大堆该死的文件要批……”

阿不思打断他：“听着，爸爸，没关系好吗？我已经不是十四岁了，我没有怪你的意思。”

哈利叹息一声，还是感到很遗憾。他将魔杖对准自己，清理干净煤灰，拥抱了他的孩子：“欢迎回家。”

阿不思回抱了他，目光越过哈利的肩头，正好看见桌上的预言家日报。头版头条，加粗加黑的标题足够耸人听闻：“哈利波特与神秘女郎共进晚餐！她是谁？”配图是一张模糊的照片，哈利和一个金发女郎坐在靠窗的位置吃饭。  
“她是谁？”阿不思努努嘴，示意哈利自己看。哈利转过身，拿起报纸展开：“这些记者真是无孔不入。这只是一个面试助理的姑娘，我只在晚餐才有时间和她聊一聊。这可真是……”

阿不思捡起一块茶饼干扔进嘴里：“我以为你已经习惯了，自从妈妈和你离婚，外界的猜测就没停过。被拍到和异性单独行动就有绯闻，拍不到就是深情的救世主依然留恋上一段婚姻。”他嘴角浮现出一个恶作剧的微笑：“爸爸，也许你真该去约会了，难道你想和文件结婚吗？”

“想都别想！”哈利瞪他一眼：“文件糟透了！”

阿不思的表情严肃了些：“我很认真的，前几天我和妈妈通信，她还抱怨了。因为你依然单身，还有流言说你余情未了，正在为复婚努力什么的。这让她很困扰，尤其现在她刚交了新男友。”

哈利揉揉眉心，将报纸翻过一页：“好的，好的……今天晚上是家庭日，我会在陋居好好向她道歉的。”

阿不思还想说什么，但他的目光被一则刚翻到面前的报导吸引住了——“蜂蜜公爵新产品，引爆霍格沃茨！”关键是配图，在糖果店门口聚集着一堆交头接耳的学生。阿不思看见了他自己，穿着麻瓜衬衫和牛仔裤，旁边是只有半张脸入镜的斯科皮。斯科皮穿着考究的巫师长袍，一头标志性的浅色金发。阿不思看见自己和斯科皮牵着手，神情亲昵地说话。以及，他还亲了斯科皮的脸颊。

阿不思差点跳起来！见鬼，他们什么时候被拍进去的？虽然是在不起眼的角落里，但……如果被人注意到了呢？

他连忙把报纸夺过来，揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。哈利愣住了：“阿不思！你干嘛？”

阿不思将哈利推向餐桌：“爸爸，我饿了！我们边吃边聊吧。你今天有时间和我共用午餐吧？”他打了个响指：“克利切！我闻到苹果派的香气了，我们现在就吃饭！”

哈利的愧疚占据上风：“当然。阿尔，我有时间。实际上，我请了一个下午的假，我本来准备去国王十字车站接你的，但还是迟到了。”

阿不思拿起刀叉：“我说了，没关系。”真的没关系，这样他还能和斯科皮磨叽一会儿。这感觉实在太奇妙了，自从两个月前他们的友情升华之后，他恨不得每时每刻都能与斯科皮黏在一起。就算什么都不做，只是在图书馆看书也很好。在今天之前，他一直期待着暑假能慢一点到来，再慢一点。

哈利奇怪地看着他：“你傻笑什么？”

阿不思切柠檬鱼的动作一顿，忙低头嘟囔道：“不，没什么。”

哈利放过了他，青春期的小孩总是有些自己的小秘密。他只是提醒阿不思：“别吃太多，不然今晚你会像是中了膨胀咒。”

想起外婆对用食物填满每个人的热情，阿不思默默将甜品推了回去。

与此同时，斯科皮也回到了位于威尔特郡的马尔福庄园。他的父亲是从来没有时间去车站接他的，这个工作由家养小精灵代劳了。他们会帮他把行李箱搬进房间，于是斯科皮两手空空穿过锻铁大门。喷泉的水柱在阳光下散发炫目的光芒，花园里那只白色孔雀傲慢地看了他一眼，踱着步走开了。斯科皮一直怀疑这只孔雀是他爷爷亲手养大的。

一切都很安静，平和。斯科皮还在想着和阿不思分别时的那个吻，他白皙的脸颊浮现出一抹红晕，走进客厅时就连他父亲坐在沙发上也没有发觉。毕竟，通常情况下，这时候德拉科马尔福应该还在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的院长办公室里。

“斯科皮，欢迎回家。”德拉科放下手中的预言家日报，那上面已经被捏出了五个皱巴巴的指印。

斯科皮吓了一跳！他停下往二楼去的脚步，像只需要急需润滑油的机关人偶那样咔嚓嚓转过身。没错，他的父亲的确就在沙发上——没穿治疗师的白大褂，而是一袭墨绿长袍，胸前缀着银链。淡金色长发一丝不苟地扎成一束，斜垂在肩上，发带是与长袍配套的绿色蝴蝶结——看样子他爸爸今天压根儿就没去上班。

斯科皮咽了口唾沫，在中规中矩的马尔福庄园，反常通常就意味着出事儿了。他硬着头皮上前：“爸爸，午安。今天没去圣芒戈？”他的脑袋飞速运转，将一个月内的事情通通筛了一遍。他好像没做错什么啊，昨天爸爸还给他寄了猫头鹰，唠唠叨叨地叮嘱他收拾行李不要丢三落四，路上小心之类的。

“看了今早的预言家日报，我实在没什么心情去上班。”德拉科注视着斯科皮，实在搞不懂他聪慧文雅的孩子为什么会看上一个波特！

梅林的吊带袜，那是一个波特！

斯科皮松了一口气，预言家日报？看来和自己无关了。他坐到德拉科身边，从桌上拿了一小块奶油蛋糕，他饿了。

“所以发生了什么？股市震荡，古灵阁调息，还是医疗改革？”他看了一眼落地窗外矗立的细长阁楼，那里收集着父亲的藏品，包括一些危险度和艺术价值成正比的黑魔法物品，“或者魔法部宣布了新的违禁品清单？”

德拉科凉丝丝地否认了这些：“不，比这加起来都糟糕。”他将预言家日报递给斯科皮：“你自己看。”

斯科皮疑惑不解，放下他的蛋糕。紧接着他惊叫出声：“哇！哈利波特的新恋情！”

德拉科简直不明白斯科皮那该死的救世主崇拜是打哪儿来的。他伸手将报纸翻了个面：“没叫你看这个！”

“不，爸爸，等等！我想要看看救世主的女朋友！”

德拉科翻了个白眼：“没有什么女朋友，不过是博眼球的花边新闻而已。这种报道每隔几个星期就要出现一次，看来我们伟大的救世主就是学不会低调，不是吗？”

斯科皮不赞同地看了他一眼：“爸爸，别这么刻薄，不是他想被记者时时刻刻跟踪的。”

“在你说我刻薄之前，我建议你好好看看这一面。”他一指头戳在蜂蜜公爵的广告词上，差点把报纸戳出一个洞。

斯科皮的目光从那上面扫过：“啊没错，新产品是很棒。爸爸你想尝尝吗？我推荐无花果馅太妃糖，虽然第一次吃很奇怪，但阿不思……”他突然从照片里看到了一个熟悉的，他自己的，金色脑袋。斯科皮猛地闭上嘴——他希望从他回家开始什么都没说过！

“斯科皮，你应该庆幸看到这些的是我，而不是你爷爷。否则你会见识到什么叫做真正的刻薄。”

斯科皮哆嗦了一下，小心翼翼抬起头，祈求着他的父亲：“别……”

德拉科故意沉默了一会儿，才从鼻子里哼了一声：“本该送到庄园西翼的预言家日报被我拦下来了。”斯科皮还来不及庆幸，就听德拉科继续道：“但这只是为了家庭和谐考虑，并不代表我认同你的眼光。瞧瞧，让你和一个波特做朋友已经是我的极限了。”

斯科皮伸直脖子：“阿不思很好！”

“很好？”德拉科像是听了一个天大的笑话：“你说一个头发乱七八糟，冲动鲁莽，就像蠢狮子一样的波特——很好？！”

斯科皮迅速抓住重点：“阿不思是斯莱特林。”

德拉科鼻子皱起来，露出一个嫌弃的表情：“这是他唯一的可取之处。”斯科皮倔强地盯着他，但他无视了斯科皮的小小抗议：“我的儿子，你的猫头鹰已经送进我房间了，这个暑假如果你要使用它，必须有我的批准。我也不允许你和波特家的小鬼见面，所以我为你报名了圣芒戈的魔药实习班。”

斯科皮从沙发上跳起来：“你不能这样！你不能干涉我的爱情！”

德拉科八风不动：“不，这不是爱情，这只是青春期的鬼迷心窍。”

“我没有鬼迷心窍，我明白我在做什么，不明白的是你！你不知道青春期是什么样子的！”斯科皮的心脏因愤怒砰砰直跳，血液涌上他的脸颊：“你的七年级完全没有去学校，只在N.E.W.Ts露了一面。你还没在学校里谈过恋爱，你甚至从来没注意过只比你低一个年级的妈妈，你们是在圣芒戈工作后才认识的！你根本没有青春，你根本不懂我在经历什么！”

随即斯科皮意识到，他说错话了。那场战争他是知道的，而大多数纯血家族都被深深卷了进去——尤其是他爸爸。斯科皮闭上嘴，手足无措的站在那儿。他想要道歉，但还在为德拉科的独断专行而生气。

德拉科也没料到斯科皮的爆发，他僵直着坐在沙发上，仿佛裂成两半，一半为此而震惊，一半为此而伤心。

斯科皮掉头冲上二楼，将自己锁在房间里。他忘了猫头鹰已经被爸爸收缴了，取出羊皮纸和羽毛笔，开始给阿不思写信。

晚上斯科皮没有下楼用餐，而阿不思则和哈利一起去了陋居。

打开门，依然是熙熙攘攘热闹非凡的红头发们。赫敏和罗恩已经到了，他们坐在餐桌边和查理为一条变异品种的龙而争论。双胞胎毫无长辈风范，正在罗丝背后鬼鬼祟祟搞恶作剧。比尔与芙蓉独占沙发的一角，不知在说些什么。珀西不在客厅，大概是躲在卧室里处理他的工作，这个工作狂不到开饭时间是不会出现的。

罗恩先发现了他们，大步走来给他们一人一个热情的拥抱，随后是赫敏。莫莉也从厨房出来，叫着亲爱的阿尔，亲爱的哈利，拥抱了他们。罗丝回过头，正好识破双胞胎的恶作剧，她愤愤冲向莫莉告状，瞬间屋子里乱成一团。

哈利站在家人们中间微笑着，壁炉的火光映亮他的镜片。阿不思四处探头看了看：“妈妈今天不在吗？”

亚瑟从小沙发里探出头：“她送过信了，今天会晚一点回来。”他对哈利挥挥手：“欢迎！”

莫莉埋怨着：“不知道她最近在忙些什么！哈利，等金妮回来了你们应该谈一谈。你看，这么多年了，你们都还没有结婚……”

此时此刻，门铃简直是天杀的悦耳！哈利对莫莉笑了笑，转身打开大门。他愣了一下，门外是一个完全陌生的男人。随即金妮从他身后露面：“嗨！哈利，这是大卫·格林。”

大卫对他伸出右手：“很荣幸，波特先生！”

哈利心想，这一定是金妮的新男友。进屋之后，阿不思抱了抱金妮，他们也很久没见了。

莫莉惊讶得张大嘴吧，谴责地看了一眼金妮：“你应该事先打个招呼的！”金妮亲昵地挽着她的手臂和她一起回厨房：“哦，我只是想给你们一个惊喜……”

哈利和大卫面面相觑，都感到有些尴尬。他们坐到比较安静的地方，寒暄了几句之后，哈利解释道：“我知道最近有些荒唐的传言，说我对金妮……我只是希望你们不要因此而感到困扰。很抱歉，我身边总是围绕着流言蜚语。”

大卫礼貌回应着，看起来是个很温和的男人：“不要紧，真的，金妮很善于沟通，我都明白。”他狡黠地眨眨眼：“我还知道，你是韦斯莱家名义上的第八个孩子，所以才会在家庭日上出现。”

哈利对他露出衷心的笑容。

长长的饭桌上，美味的食物几乎垒成高塔，让哈利有一种回到了霍格沃茨的错觉。大卫和韦斯莱们相处的很好，哦对了，他还是比尔的同事。

罗恩一边往嘴里塞蛋挞一边问：“哈利，你为什么不把那个神秘的金发女郎带回来？”

赫敏撞了他一下，然而已经晚了。莫莉抬起头：“金发女郎？哈利，你有新恋情了！”

弗雷德：“是啊妈妈，你应该看看今天的预言家日报！”

乔治：“共进晚餐！浪漫极了！”

双胞胎异口同声：“就像上周，上上周，上上上周报导过的一样！一样浪漫！一样激情！”

莫莉叹了口气：“好吧，又是不着调的花边新闻。”她对哈利说：“你知道，我总是为你们挂心。我希望你们都能有一个新的开始。”

她看了眼笑而不语的金妮，又看了眼快把头埋进盘子里的哈利。现在金妮已经有了新的开始，这让她更为哈利担心了。

阿不思打破寂静：“我也认为爸爸应该去约会。”

哈利差点被噎到，他连忙灌了一大口南瓜汁。

“爸爸，你不觉得你最近越来越老了吗？你才三十六岁，却活得像六十三岁。每天就是外勤，文件，外勤，文件。没有购物，没有魁地奇，没有娱乐。你需要一点刺激！”

哈利往他嘴里塞了一只鸡腿：“阿尔，谢谢你的……关心。但我没有时间购物，没有时间玩魁地奇，也没有时间娱乐。”

阿不思咬下一块肉：“斯科皮的爸爸也很忙，却还有时间去护理头发呢。”

哈利脑海中浮现出某个治疗师的脸，以及他让你痛到呻吟的治愈咒语，这让他抖了抖。

“哈利，阿尔说的不错，你需要匀出一点时间到你的生活上了。”赫敏摆出万事通的说教架势：“工作是做不完的，难道你会比我这个魔法部部长更忙碌吗？”

罗恩炫耀地补充：“而我们还有时间共享烛光晚餐！”

哈利败下阵来：“好吧，好吧，我明白。但约会也要看缘分，我总不能在大街上随便拉住一个人就和她谈恋爱。”

“哦，我们十几岁的时候你可不是这样的。”罗恩哀叹一声。阿不思应和：“是啊，那真是波澜壮阔的青春，比我的青春要精彩多了。”

哈利歉疚地看了他一眼。身为哈利波特的斯莱特林儿子，阿不思在学校里受过不少委屈。

不过阿不思早就把这些不愉快抛之脑后了，和斯科皮的恋爱让他对一切都兴致勃勃！他灵光一闪：“爸爸，也许你应该做点什么，找找青春的感觉！”

看着儿子闪亮亮的双眼，哈利莫名想不出任何拒绝的言辞。

与陋居无论是外形还是气氛都截然相反的马尔福庄园里，德拉科独自用了晚餐。家养小精灵出现在桌旁，端回一盘纹丝不动的食物。

“塞比尽力了，塞比想让斯科皮小少爷吃晚饭！但斯科皮小少爷不吃！一定是塞比做的不好吃，都是塞比的错！塞比应该惩罚自己！”

眼看塞比就要丢了盘子把自己的头往地板上撞，德拉科叫住了她。

“在你撞你的头之前，先再去做一份给他送上去，送到他吃为止。”

德拉科站起来，决心明天去见波特一面——大的那个。他唯一的儿子简直要为愚蠢的小波特疯魔了！

这不被允许，他绝不允许！

虽然作为院长，德拉科的时间的确比普通员工要更自由一些，但这并不意味着他能连续旷工两天。

所以德拉科先给哈利寄了一封信，简单说明斯科皮和阿不思的情况，约好下午四点在法律执行司见面，随信还附上了蜂蜜公爵广告的剪报。然后他换上白大褂，去圣芒戈了。他今天有一台预约好的小手术，两个诊疗会议，还有两小时的专家门诊。梅林保佑，他能在下午四点之前全部做完。

事实上，他迟到了半小时，不过哈利依然在办公室等他。

德拉科进来的时候，哈利正拿着一张羊皮纸，表情很奇怪。发现德拉科到了之后，连忙将羊皮纸塞进了一摞文件下头。

“嗨，德拉科。你的信我看了。”哈利示意他坐下，挥动魔杖给他倒了一杯咖啡：“但我觉得你有点……小题大做了。只是年轻人的爱情，为什么要反对呢？也许我们在学校的时候关系不是很好，但阿尔和斯科皮不该为此负责。”

“波特，纠正一下，我们的关系是‘很糟糕’。”德拉科端起咖啡，嗅了嗅，又放下，眼里流露出一丝嫌弃。“我不觉得阿不思对斯科皮来说是好的选择。而且，我不希望马尔福家族的声名再受到任何损害。想想吧，如果马尔福和波特在一起了，脏水会不要钱似的往我们头上泼。事实上，我不想干涉斯科皮的感情生活，他可以喜欢霍格沃茨的任何一个人，那个人甚至可以不是纯血。但是，最好不要是一个波特。”

德拉科的态度实在很坚决，而且他的担忧不无道理。说真的，阿尔和斯科皮？哈利自己都觉得很……好吧，如果忽略他们的姓氏，其实也不是不可思议。毕竟他们互为对方最好的朋友。罗恩和赫敏，他们也是从朋友成为夫妻的。

“德拉科，就算你不同意，也得慢慢来。你不该把斯科皮关在房间里，这过于……”

德拉科打断他：“是斯科皮把自己关在房间里。我只是扣了他的猫头鹰，还给他报名了实习班，让他在暑假期间除了恋爱还有别的事可做。”

哈利一口气差点上不来：“……这也很过分了。”

“我需要你的合作——”德拉科一字一句，缓缓出口：“拆散他们。”

哈利连忙补充：“以温和的方式！”

德拉科轻轻哼了一声，脑后的蝴蝶结发带跟着颤了颤。他没有反驳。

办公室的门突然被推开，他们讨论的主角之一出现在眼前。阿不思笑容灿烂，叫了一声“爸爸”，看到德拉科也在，才讶异地收敛了表情：“马尔福先生。下午好，您怎么在这儿？”

德拉科点了点头，而哈利脸都要绿了，他抢在德拉科之前回答：“是我邀请他来的！”

阿不思更惊讶了。

“事实上，我刚看了你的计划。嗯，很不错，所以我，我邀请了德拉科。”

哈利说完，从嘴角挤出一丝笑容。而德拉科根本不明白这对父子在打什么哑谜。

阿不思却高兴起来：“哦！原来是这样！我……我还以为你会邀请罗恩舅舅或者赫敏舅妈。”

哈利硬着头皮回答：“是，我也这么想过。但……你说了，我需要一些刺激，不是吗？所以我邀请了德拉科。”他转身对自始至终沉默以对的德拉科挤挤眼睛。

德拉科在心里骂了一句“愚蠢的疤头”，但还是如哈利所愿，凉凉道：“没错，我总是可以不负众望地刺激到你。”

阿不思撇撇嘴：“好吧，爸爸。不管怎样，你知道我会检查的。我来就是想给你说一声，今晚我不回家吃饭了。拜拜！”

等阿不思走了，德拉科才危险地盯过来，手里把玩着他的蛇头魔杖。

“波特，我需要你的解释。”

哈利干咳两声，从一摞文件下面抽出一张羊皮纸：“我被儿子嫌弃生活如一潭死水，所以他让我去找找青春的感觉。”

德拉科挑起眉毛：“真巧。我的儿子也说，我压根不懂青春是什么。”

两个单身爸爸对望一眼，意外地发现，他们之间流淌着某种理解。这让哈利不太为这张羊皮纸感到尴尬了，他挥动魔杖，羊皮纸飘进德拉科手中。

“这是阿不思列出的，回到青春期必做的八件大事。”

德拉科念出羊皮纸上的内容，它们被蓝色墨水工整地列成八行：

1.和你的朋友去看一场电影。  
2.打一场魁地奇。  
3.换上校服，去霍格沃茨散步。  
4.抢购蜂蜜公爵的新糖果。  
5.做一件捣乱的恶作剧。  
6.和朋友去野外露营。  
7.重新学习一门技艺，比如烹饪（爸爸我知道你擅长烹饪，所以别拿这个来糊弄我）。  
8.谈一场恋爱（或者约会一次）。

德拉科抬起头，一言难尽：“波特……你疯了吗？”哈利耸耸肩：“我在所有人面前答应了阿尔。”德拉科突然意识到：“你刚才还扯我下水！”

哈利完全没有负罪感：“正好，我们可以一起讨论该如何‘温和的拆散他们’了”。

德拉科放下羊皮纸，半晌，他才端起咖啡润了润嗓子：“不是你疯了就是我疯了。所以，我们从哪一条开始？”

一抹笑容浮上哈利的脸颊：“第一条，你说呢？你需要一套麻瓜的衣服，毕竟巫师世界可没有电影院。”

德拉科恨恨道：“你儿子一定已经带我的斯科皮去过该死的麻瓜电影院了！”

哈利把“我猜也是”咽回肚子里。他觉得，德拉科已经受不了更多的刺激了。  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
斯科皮没有吃昨天的晚饭，也没有吃今天的早饭和午饭。塞比每隔一小时就给他带来新的，热腾腾的茶和馅饼。但斯科皮只是躺在他柔软的床上，尽力忽视胃里蠢蠢欲动的馋虫。  
  
他并不是在单纯地置气。事实上，这是与他父亲的博弈。斯科皮和德拉科，这对父子在许多方面都不一样。差别大到斯科皮在幼年时经常会忧虑他是否让德拉科失望了。但有一点是一脉相承的，那就是固执。如果德拉科下定决心要把阿不思隔离在他的生活之外，那么斯科皮就让他看看自己坚若磐石的态度。梅林作证，他很少与自己的父亲如此针锋相对，特别是在妈妈去世以后，所以这理应得到重视。  
  
然而，恰恰和预想相反，斯科皮此时有种一拳打到棉花上的感觉。他的抗争成为独角戏，除了塞比，并没有人对此做出反应。整个马尔福庄园静悄悄地，当然，卢修斯爷爷和纳西莎奶奶并不知道发生了什么——为了家庭和谐考虑。那么，爸爸呢？没有试图来敲开他的房门，没有恼怒与冷静并存的说教，甚至没有回家用晚餐！正常情况下，他应该已经坐在餐桌前了，圣芒戈再忙他也会回家吃饭！  
  
对了，他和阿不思约好今晚一起吃饭！斯科皮挺尸一样坐起来，把正好端着餐盘出现的塞比吓了一跳，差点把茶壶打翻。  
  
“斯科皮小少爷动了！斯科皮小少爷愿意吃塞比做的馅饼吗？”  
  
斯科皮看着塞比的目光是从未有过的狂热：“塞比，我得出去！”  
  
塞比点点头，又摇摇头：“德拉科主人并没有说过您不能出去，但如果是见波特，那么不行。”  
  
斯科皮尝试用真诚的双眼说服她：“我不去见阿不思，我只是去对角巷逛逛。”  
  
“哦……可怜的斯科皮小少爷，您撒谎的技巧甚至没有德拉科主人当年一半强。塞比为您感到伤心，塞比同情您。”  
  
斯科皮忍住给他一个恶咒的冲动，梅林知道这可恨的小精灵曾经在父亲手下受过多少“教育”。  
  
斯科皮这才提出他真正的要求：“那给我送一封信。爸爸并没有说过你不能送信。”他从书桌抽屉里取出卷成筒状的羊皮纸，那上面精心绑着绿色银边的缎带。“拿好这封信，去对角巷的嗅嗅主题餐厅，交给阿不思。还有，闭上你的嘴。”塞比愤愤不平：“您的猫头鹰已经被收缴了！”  
  
斯科皮学着他父亲和祖父那样用下巴看人，语调是稍显青涩的慵懒和冰冷：“所以从现在开始，你是我的猫头鹰了。”  
  
塞比接过他的信：“您颐指气使的模样也没有德拉科主人一半的高贵！塞比为您感到伤心，塞比同情您。”  
  
斯科皮想踹她一脚，但家养小精灵已经原地幻影移形了。  
  
就在与嗅嗅主题餐厅仅三个店面之隔的金探子咖啡馆魔法套间里，哈利与德拉科正在享用他们的饭后甜点。  
  
哈利已经吃完了他那份华夫脆冰淇淋，而德拉科还在用银质小刀叉慢慢切割他的红丝绒蛋糕。哈利怀疑他做了太久的治疗师，已经把蛋糕当成魔药材料了。这也算一种职业病？  
  
“电影，我听说过。愚蠢麻瓜的产物，一大堆人挤在一起观看照片。”德拉科将蛋糕送进嘴里，咀嚼，咽下：“我可迫不及待要接受文化交流的冲击了，相信这是一次有趣的经历，足以列入人生奇幻时刻前十名。”  
  
哈利为他扭曲的幽默感和刻薄的反讽而发笑，灯光落进时刻闪烁着的绿色眼睛里：“德拉科，我以为你已经对麻瓜改观了。斯科皮从不歧视麻瓜，他是你教出来的。”  
  
德拉科连瞪他一眼都漫不经心：“你可真了解我儿子。显然，斯科皮是个不肖子。”他耸耸肩，在哈利面露愠色之前：“好吧，认真说，我的确对斯科皮采取‘自由’的教育方式，他可以选择他自己喜欢的观点和看法……但他的观点是他的，不是我的，也不是马尔福庄园的。比如，我就永远不会爱上一个波特——我的眼光比我儿子好多了。”  
  
“我倒觉得斯科皮的眼光比你要好多了。”哈利假笑道：“听到你说不会爱上一个波特简直令我心花怒放。”德拉科皱皱鼻子：“是吗？真后悔说了这句话。”  
  
吃完甜点，德拉科去洗手间更换饭前购买的麻瓜衣服。其实他有麻瓜服侍，挂在衣橱里的除了各式各样的巫师长袍，当然也有一些西装。但哈利说，如果他穿着那些三件套去看电影，路人会以为他们在相亲！梅林的胡子，麻瓜的脑袋是怎么长的，他们怎么能从看电影和西装联想到相亲呢？蠢货才会在电影院相亲，所以麻瓜毫无疑问，都是蠢货。  
  
德拉科换上浅蓝色水洗牛仔裤和纯白的修身T恤，并不夸张的胸肌被勾勒出淡淡的轮廓。他从镜子里发现了一个截然不同的自己。巫师世界的镜子总是大惊小怪的，它发出一声感叹：“马尔福先生，您至少年轻了五岁！”德拉科轻嘲：“看来波特的品味不仅平庸而且幼稚。”他转身就走，将呼喊着“您是多么性感，您锁骨的形状令人沉醉……”的镜子丢在身后。  
  
“呃……哇哦……”哈利用力眨眼，想要看清这个正向他走来的男人。德拉科不一样了，脱下保守沉着的长袍，他整个人都是浅色的。浅色的衣服，浅色的裤子，浅色的头发，浅色的皮肤……他在灯下闪闪发光！德拉科走到他面前，低低的马尾辫从肩膀垂下：“波特，你怎么还穿着巫师袍？”  
  
哈利回过神：“我喜欢在袍子下面穿麻瓜衣服。”他解开领扣，露出里面的衬衣和休闲裤。德拉科在一旁嗤笑：“这种混搭真是不伦不类。我几乎要怀念你做傲罗的那段时间了，至少傲罗服就算穿在克拉布身上也会英俊非凡。最重要的是，没有多余的空间让你往里面塞麻瓜衣服！”  
  
“你当然怀念！我总是受伤，给你枯燥的工作时间带来不少乐子吧？”哈利将长袍缩小，塞进裤子口袋，和马尔福肩并肩走出大门：“实话说吧，德拉科。你是不是故意用最痛的咒语给我治疗？每一次，我的同僚都很平静，只有我在鬼哭狼嚎！”  
  
德拉科发出愉快的笑声：“我还以为英勇的救世主这辈子都不会问出口呢。据说傲罗办公室至今流传着某人怕疼的传奇故事。”  
  
哈利推了他一下：“圣芒戈落到你这种人手里真是不幸！”德拉科扬起下巴：“看看魔法法律执行司，圣芒戈要幸运多了。”  
  
夏天是恋爱的季节。空气虽然闷热，却衬得晚风越发凉爽。电影院门口，气球共霓虹一色，香水与长裙齐飞。德拉科看着出双入对的麻瓜，无法相信他们居然真的在电影院里相亲！  
  
哈利对此习以为然，他站在一排海报前面问：“想看什么？”德拉科忍不住伸手戳了戳罗伯特的脸：“他们为什么不动？”  
  
“别戳！”哈利将他的手打下来，坏笑道：“你想看这个吗？真是有一颗少女心啊。”德拉科端详着罗伯特的脸：“他长得有点像迪戈里，但完全不是我的菜。”哈利觉得解释电影产业有点困难，于是催促他：“那就选一个你的菜！我好赶紧去买票！”  
  
德拉科以一种挑选橱窗里龙皮手套的眼神挑剔着海报里的麻瓜明星们。最终，他回到《暮光之城》：“就它吧，麻瓜迪戈里至少给我一点滑稽的熟悉感。”  
  
“别拿塞德里克开玩笑！”哈利瞪他一眼：“梅林的袜子，我为什么要和你一起看拍给小女孩的爱情片？”德拉科对他露出一个假笑：“别紧张，波特。不过是照片罢了。而且，是你邀请的我。”  
  
哈利的确对拍给小女孩的爱情片毫无兴趣，毕竟德拉科的反应要比电影本身有趣多了。他借着银屏之光偷眼观察这个纯血巫师，目睹他从不屑一顾到渐入佳境，再到全神贯注——沉浸在电影里的德拉科完全忘记了维持一个马尔福该有的“风范”。在漆黑的影厅里，德拉科突然生动地吓人，像是被泼上了浓墨重彩。他的皮肤触手可及，他的目光热烈专注，他的嘴角勾起从未见过的弧度。哈利熟悉德拉科，成年后的他，印象中只有斯莱特林的绿，眼瞳的银，治疗师的白，丧服的黑，巫师长袍的沉静。只有这些冷色调而已。他是完美的马尔福肖像画，将华丽、阴暗与庄重融为一体。可现在，画中人走出来了，走到哈利眼前，手舞足蹈，挤眉弄眼。就在这个瞬间，成年人的一切标签都被剔除。坐在他身边的，不是“学生时代的死对头”，不是“圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的院长”，不是“斯科皮的父亲”，不是“马尔福的家主”，不是“敲骨吸髓的资本家”。只是德拉科而已，哈利真正意识到，是德拉科马尔福坐在他身旁。  
  
哈利微笑起来。有趣的经历，足以列入人生奇幻时刻前十名。  
  
直到结束，灯光亮起，德拉科都未能从电影营造的气氛回到现实世界。他有点明白，每当他称呼电影为“照片”时，波特那奇怪的神情是什么意思了。  
  
哈利用手肘撞了撞他：“感觉如何？”  
  
德拉科握拳抵住嘴唇，轻咳一声，找回他傲慢的嗓音：“尚有可取之处。如果斯科皮以后还想看电影，就不劳烦令公子了，我会亲自陪他来的。”  
  
哈利愣了一下，他以为德拉科会嘴硬的，这家伙一向如此。“呃……没想到你还陪斯科皮看电影。”  
  
德拉科在谈到斯科皮时，会比其他时间认真许多：“当然。我还陪他打过魁地奇，虽然我儿子完全没继承到我的天赋——和兴趣。”  
  
哈利笑了：“彼此彼此。阿尔也不喜欢魁地奇，虽然我觉得他只是吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸。”  
  
两人相视一笑，夜风中氤氲着玫瑰花和爆米花的香味。  
  
“你是一个比我更好的父亲。”哈利长长地叹息：“我只在阿尔很小的时候陪他看过电影。而且，我完全没做到像你那样‘自由的教育方式’。我爱他，但我的确想过，为什么阿尔就不能像罗丝一样呢？为什么他不在格兰芬多？为什么他缺乏运动细胞？即使这念头一闪而逝，但阿尔一定敏锐地察觉到了。他很敏感，这使得我们一度关系紧张。虽然，后来这事儿解决了，但我一直为此而感到羞愧和遗憾。”  
  
“得了吧，波特。你还是像以前一样，伤春悲秋，多愁善感。简直像个小妞。”德拉科灰蓝的眼睛落进橘黄的路灯，揉出调和的色彩，注视着哈利：“毕竟在成为父亲这件事上，你没有现成的教材。可怜的小波特还能要求什么呢？哦，我想想，大概就是别再看到亲爱的老爸为自己的黑历史而唉声叹气了吧。”  
  
“等等！你把卢修斯当教材？”哈利不可置信地盯着他。  
  
“波特，你抓重点的能力让我怀疑你是怎么通过N.E.W.Ts的……顺便，反面教材也是教材。”  
  
德拉科脚步一顿，突然意识到，他完全忘了正事儿！“波特，你还记得你答应了我什么？我们是来商量如何拆散斯科皮和你儿子的！”  
  
可是……瞧瞧，他们一整晚干了些什么？去买衣服，互相嘲讽对方的品味。共进晚餐，讨论麻瓜是愚蠢还是特别愚蠢。以及看电影，两个小时嗖一下，就像是两秒钟！电影院里一定被施了时间魔法！  
  
哈利显然也意识到了，他勉强自己露出一个满是歉意的笑容：“我看看……这周末你有时间吗？我们可以在讨论这件事时顺便打一场魁地奇。”  
  
德拉科磨着牙，像回到了四年级：“波特，这个该死的清单，你是赖上我了吗？”  
  
“有始有终，况且我们真的有‘要事’相商。”  
  
德拉科平复了一下，才继续说话：“没错，当然。我会去查我的行程的，一场友好的魁地奇，不是吗？不过你得去租霍格沃茨的场地。魔法部的体育馆糟透了，我一步也不会踏进去！”  
  
哈利答应了：“那么，周末见？”  
  
德拉科点点头：“周末见。”  
  
他们各自幻影移形，哈利回到格里莫广场12号，德拉科回到马尔福庄园。  
  
马尔福庄园一如既往，偌大的主堡只住着他和斯科皮两个人，因此显得格外安静。他穿过富丽堂皇的客厅，走上旋转楼梯，回到自己的书房。斯科皮的安德里亚就挂在他的书桌上方。  
  
这是一头白色的猫头鹰，乍一看有点像波特的海瑟薇，是他儿子救世主崇拜的产物之一。不过它没有那么纯白，翅膀上有几根灰色的羽毛，将它与那只忠诚英勇的救世主伙伴区分开来。德拉科脑海里回荡着和哈利关于“父亲”的对话，这让他有一种想把安德里亚还给斯科皮的冲动。他将手指伸进笼子，猫头鹰友好地轻啄他的指尖。  
  
不，还不是时候。德拉科清楚，一旦斯科皮拿到猫头鹰，一定会和阿不思联系。斯科皮不该和小波特谈恋爱，这会让他面对许多本来不必要的挫折和麻烦。  
  
哈利波特是救世主，是法律执行司司长。而马尔福和波特关系恶劣，所以马尔福家族在战后迅速东山再起是值得信赖的，是努力、聪慧和正直的结果。但这种声誉十分脆弱，巫师世界的黑暗浩劫并没有离开太久。仇恨马尔福的人比比皆是。一旦斯科皮和阿不思在一起……德拉科几乎能想象到“卖子求荣”成为预言家日报的头版头条，加黑加粗，完美盖过救世主的一干绯闻——哦，那时候救世主估计也是这场戏里的主角之一了。顺便，人们还要质疑一下，马尔福名下的众多资产是否合法，某次竞标背后有没有黑箱操作之类的。  
  
他不希望斯科皮经历这些。他在斯科皮成长的过程中给予他充足的自由，但他同样有保护孩子的欲望。德拉科希望能保护他，远离揣测，远离中伤，远离大家的恶意。德拉科希望自己能做到他的父亲没有做好的事情。  
  
就在他出神时，一只猫头鹰摇摇晃晃，撞在书房的玻璃上。  
  
哈利回到家，发现他的儿子像只耷拉着耳朵的小狗狗，缩在沙发里，和他打招呼也有气无力的。  
  
“阿不思，你不舒服吗？”  
  
阿不思摇摇头：“我很好。”他抬起头，神情紧张：“嗯……爸爸，你有什么话想对我说吗？”  
  
哈利有些担心了：“呃，没有。到底怎么了？阿尔，你看起来不太好。”  
  
阿不思腾地站起身，颓废气场一扫而空：从爸爸的反应来看，马尔福先生并没有把他和斯科皮的事情说出来！  
  
他大步走到哈利面前，充满感情地宣布：“爸爸，这个暑假我要去圣芒戈的魔药实习班！”  
  
哈利噎了一下，心想这越挫越勇一往无前的性格怎么就被分到斯莱特林了？分院帽老了吧……要不然就是喝高了吧……这孩子不去格兰芬多简直是一种浪费！  
  
他以“魔药实习班大概已经满员”为借口，暂时安抚住了阿不思。回到卧室他就给德拉科寄了一封短信：“阿不思要去你的魔药实习班。”  
  
更深露重，哈利徘徊在窗前，衣领袖口还残留前半夜沾染的爆米花奶油香。不知过了多久，猫头鹰身披月色而回。哈利展开信纸，华丽的花体字母组成一个斩钉截铁的词：“镇压！”  
  
遥远的马尔福庄园，塞比正在德拉科主人面前以头抢地，满屋打滚。  
  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
距离阿不思提出要去圣芒戈的莫魔药实习班已经过去了整整三天，哈利拒绝的理由依然是“人员已满”。当他一个小时前再一次说出这句话时，阿不思沉下脸：“魔药实习班从开办以来从来没有满员过，因为马尔福先生声名在外——刻薄而且严格——变态级别的。”哈利十分诧异：“那你还去？”  
  
然后阿不思就再没跟他说过哪怕一句话。  
  
如果搁在三四年前，哈利会为了这场冷战焦虑不已，但现在不会了。这对父子已经敞开过心扉，他们是最亲密的家人，确定被爱带来的安全感是无与伦比的。哈利甚至有心情去观察阿不思，一边苦苦思索为何斯科皮会对自己的儿子有如此强大的吸引力。  
  
无疑，斯科皮是个很漂亮的孩子。哈利与他有几面之缘，也经常在阿尔的相册上见到他。斯科皮有一头柔软的浅色金发，有一双熟悉的灰蓝色眼睛，但他的轮廓比他父亲更圆润——年少时的德拉科下巴太尖了，好像所有营养都被用来长个子了。哈利脑海中浮现出马尔福父子的脸，他们的五官如此相像，神情却天差地别。斯科皮沉默安静，目光冷淡却很容易被点燃，偏开头时又显得有些羞怯，是那种标准的好学生。哈利猜想这来自于格林格拉斯的影响。而德拉科，他全身上下都写满了“麻烦”两个字。这个混蛋习惯从高处俯视，以一种貌似得体的方式表达令人难以忍受的傲慢。他的金发一点也不美好，他修长的躯体一点也不性感，他苍白的皮肤只是在说“我很精致昂贵”。最重要的一点，德拉科比他儿子难对付得多，他狡猾多变，性格恶劣，从不真正欣赏同情与爱。这家伙就算不是大奸大恶之徒，也绝非传统意义上的好人。  
  
哈利有些愤慨，他依然期待着与这混蛋的魁地奇友谊赛！友谊，他们之间从不存在友谊，但上次的电影之夜却愉快得让人流连忘返。难道身为一个马尔福，无论本质如何，都拥有令人喜爱的异常魅力？不，当然不。哈利记得在霍格沃茨的前六年他有多么厌恶德拉科，如果马尔福们真的有什么异能，那他一开始就会握住金发小少爷的手。  
  
但这并不是说，德拉科马尔福是那种讨厌鬼。只要他愿意，他完全可以礼貌而风趣。比如在他们的N.E.W.Ts上，一整年没露面的德拉科实在令人惊艳，用他的个人魅力和优异的成绩折服了所有评委，马尔福家的声誉也在战后迎来第一次回暖。就是从那时开始，德拉科每一次出现在公众面前，就会把马尔福家族带向新的高峰。他的婚宴，他的就职仪式，甚至他妻子的丧礼，以台风过境的气势横扫所有巫师报纸的头版头条。就连赫敏——梅林的袜子，那可是赫敏——也在成为魔法部部长之后不久，状似不经意地提起：“马尔福成熟了许多”。  
  
由此可见，德拉科完全有讨人喜爱的能力，但那是他精心策划过的结果，和与生俱来的能力没有关系。如果哈利六年间总是在厌恶他，那么只有一种解释——德拉科是故意的。就像他精心策划讨人喜欢一样，他也精心策划让波特和马尔福始终处于敌对的位置。说实话，他一如既往的成功，哈利不平静的青春期里最大的隐患是伏地魔，其次就是马尔福家的小少爷。哈利感到恼怒，又有一丝古怪的荣誉感，毕竟那时候的德拉科很少花相等精力在“找波特麻烦”之外的任何事上。这种关注，虽然完全负面，可回想起来依然令人觉得满足，好像他做成了什么了不起的事情一样。  
  
他又开始期待起周末的魁地奇赛了，他早早就租了场地——如果没有所谓的“马尔福异能”，那怎么解释这一切？怎么解释他只是和德拉科看了一场电影，就在明知其糟糕本性的情况下期盼着下次见面？  
  
深陷思维迷宫的哈利已经完全忘了他一开始苦恼的事情：阿尔为什么会被斯科皮深深吸引。  
  
即使是周末，魔药实习班也是不放假的。这一届的组成人员依然是斯莱特林毕业生，中间夹杂着少许拉文克劳。他们是圣芒戈的药剂师和治疗师预备役，同时也是马尔福院长的助理和学生。霍格沃茨在校生有且仅有一个，那就是走后门进来的斯科皮。  
  
斯科皮挥动魔杖，顺时针搅拌着坩埚里的雏菊根、日光兰和乌头。短短的金发垂下来，被他用左手撩到耳后，双眼始终瞪着坩埚里冒出幽绿色蒸汽的液体，看起来非常专注。但，其实他心思完全不在这剂魔药上。几天前，塞比送信回家的同时带来阿不思的口信，说他会想办法进入魔药实习班。已经过去半个星期，斯科皮却连阿不思的影子也没见着。一方面，他希望能见到阿不思，一方面又不希望他被爸爸冷嘲热讽……  
  
“砰”一声巨响，就在斯科皮脑补阿不思被羞辱到尘埃里以及父亲高贵冷艳的背影时——他的坩埚，炸了。  
  
半成品魔药淋了一身，头上顶着一块切割并不精确的雏菊根，斯科皮整个人都傻了。玻璃幕墙后头的德拉科闻声抬起头，羽毛笔尖端微微一颤。斯科皮的喉结不由滑动，被羞辱进尘埃里的那个人从亲爱的阿不思替换成了他自己。实验室里的其他同学也都看着他，双眼冒光等着观赏马尔福家的八卦。  
  
德拉科站起身，治疗师的白大褂敞开，露出里面的竖纹衬衣和西裤。他推开门，走到斯科皮面前。斯科皮注意到这件衬衣是爸爸最喜欢的一件改良麻瓜服。德拉科的眉毛皱起来：“马尔福先生，你想要维持这副尊容到什么时候？”他从蛇头杖中抽出那根十英寸的山楂木魔杖，对斯科皮用了个清理一新。  
  
斯科皮也觉得刚刚自己表现得有点傻，通常情况下，爸爸都会漫不经心地发表几句并无恶意的讽刺评论。但这次，爸爸轻轻放过了他。德拉科从胸前的口袋里抽出一只银怀表，扭开看了看，说：“今天就到这儿吧。下午各自回家，写一份婆娑石在新品魔药中发生作用的研究报告。”他转向斯科皮：“至于你，马尔福先生。鉴于刚刚引发的小小混乱，我有理由怀疑你并没有掌握这剂新魔药的制作方法。请你多加练习，晚上我会回来检查你的成品。”  
  
短暂的停顿，德拉科嘴角一勾：“塞比会看着你的。”  
  
斯科皮气鼓鼓地妥协了，人生头一次如此憎恨魔药！魔药！拖住了他外出的步伐！  
  
直到德拉科离开实验室之后，斯科皮还听见有人叽叽咕咕：“院长今天心情不错……”“下午有事吧？”“都炸了坩埚！”“感谢梅林……”  
  
德拉科用过中餐，在私人更衣室换下白大褂，带着扫帚匣从飞路网直接到达麦格校长的办公室。这间办公室已经充满浓郁的苏格兰情调，物品摆放却彰显着主人一丝不苟的严肃风格。室内空无一人，德拉科抬起头，正面对着邓布利多的画像。老人半躺在摇椅上织一条围巾，目光从半月形眼镜上方透出来，落在德拉科脸上。  
  
“马尔福先生，下午好。哈利比你先到。吃点柠檬雪宝吗？”  
  
德拉科稍微欠了欠身：“下午好，邓布利多教授。我想我已经过了吃零食的年纪。”他打开办公室的门：“再见。”门缓缓合上，脚步声渐行渐远。  
  
邓布利多靠回椅背，慢悠悠地赞叹：“一个二个都这么迫不及待，吃点零食可不会浪费多长时间。唉，年轻真好呀……”  
  
时值盛夏，但霍格沃茨从不会炎热得过分。德拉科一路穿过透风的走廊，随意游荡的幽灵，暗暗窥视的画像，来到满目青翠的室外。魁地奇球场像一块巨大的绿色宝石，在阳光下闪闪发亮。德拉科走进去，见到半空中一簇火苗——是已经换上红色球服的哈利，骑在他的火弩箭上。  
  
下一秒，哈利俯冲下来，就像一颗陨石落地。德拉科瞳孔微微放大，还未出声，可恶的格兰芬多就已经稳稳当当停在了他的身前。劲风扑面，将德拉科散落在脸颊两旁的鬓发向后掀起，乱糟糟的。哈利爆发出一阵大笑。  
  
“三岁吗？波特？”德拉科咬牙冷笑。  
  
阳光刺目，哈利眯着眼，看他扯开发带，将凌乱的头发两三下握成一把，重新扎好。真奇怪，明明应该是女孩儿气十足的动作，德拉科做来就显得非常潇洒，是那种斯文男人特有的性感。  
  
哈利移开目光：“你迟到了，这只是个小小的惩戒。”  
  
德拉科装模作样地拿出银怀表：“十五分钟。这么性急，和淑女们可没有第二次约会的机会。看来我找到了救世主一直单身的原因。”哈利控制扫帚往后退了退，目光像刷子一样从德拉科的头顶刷到脚尖：“你可不是淑女”。德拉科提起扫帚匣往球场边的更衣室走：“眼神真好，波特。格兰芬多加一分。如你所见，我不是淑女，而是一个院长，这就是我需要十五分钟缓冲时间的原因。说真的，我恨格兰杰的医疗改革政策。在我之前，从来没有哪一任圣芒戈院长是需要开专家门诊的！”哈利骑在扫帚上，维持着一个适宜对话的高度，漂浮在德拉科身边，坏笑道：“哦！伟大的马尔福院长！我多么羡慕你充实的生活！”德拉科扭头，呲出一口白牙：“你该羡慕的，谁叫你魔药成绩不是O呢？这就是你只能像只傻乎乎的木偶一样坐在办公室里批文件的原因。让我猜猜看，你那一块腹肌很孤单吧？最年轻的找球手。”哈利瞪回去：“谁给你的自信大言不惭？永远的手下败将！”  
  
两人的目光在空气中交汇，电流发出噼里啪啦的火光。  
  
这感觉对了！哈利握紧光滑的扫帚柄，和马尔福以眼神厮杀的同时心脏在胸腔里不安分地撞击。这才是魁地奇的激情，这才是比赛应有的氛围！在陋居的魁地奇游戏当然也很棒，但那只是游戏，黏糊糊，甜腻腻，点到为止。而此时此刻，哈利好像听到了空无一人的观众席上冲天而起的呼啸和掌声，似乎回到了某个格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间的总决赛，这令他激动战栗！  
  
德拉科显然和他一样。冷静沉稳的治疗师脸上渐渐出现哈利无比熟悉的表情——倔强发狠，被胜负心驱使的表情。对哈利而言，这几乎就是开赛的号角！德拉科破开更衣室的大门：“等着瞧吧，疤头。我会让你哭着求饶！”  
  
夏日炎炎，红色队服的哈利与绿色队服的德拉科在球场上对峙。哈利打开球箱，皮扣咔嗒一声，金色飞贼抖出翅膀窜上天空。德拉科将他的银怀表悬住，施了一个时间魔法：“十五分钟，先抓到金色飞贼的人赢。”  
  
哈利歪着头，绿色眼睛倒映远方的群山和近处的草地，璀璨得要燃烧起来。“赢的人可以提出一个要求，怎样？”德拉科跨上扫帚，说话的同时已经离开地面：“可以，准备好做我的家养小精灵吧！”哈利连忙跨上扫帚，紧随其后：“这是作弊！”德拉科笑着回应了一句什么，但被剧烈的风声掩盖了。不用听哈利也知道，一定是“作弊是门艺术”之类的狡辩之辞。  
  
金色飞贼不知道躲在哪里，两人都是经验丰富的找球手，自然不会满场乱窜。他们不近不远地浮在半空中，互相用话语扰乱对方，同时眼观四路，耳听八方，不放过任何一道金色的流影。哈利的目光再一次从德拉科头顶掠过，心想他最大的作弊利器应该是自己的头发。  
  
“你的金色飞贼有些害羞，是不是？”  
  
德拉科飞的略高一点，姿态宛如坐在自家沙发上一般轻松。不过这都是假象，哈利清楚他每一根神经都绷得紧紧的，只等以雷霆之势扑向他的猎物。  
  
哈利环视场内：“也许只是你瞎，被没有尽头的医学研究磨掉了视力。”  
  
“你还是个巫师吗？波特！”德拉科不可置信：“我们有调整视力的咒语！”  
  
哈利正想说什么，突然见到球门附近停着那只小小的可爱飞贼。他猛地闭上嘴，双手压低倾斜后翻，一把扎下去。德拉科的反应不可谓不快，就像哈利猜测的那样，他在百分之一秒内就跟上了动作，即使没有看清金色飞贼的所在，也紧贴着哈利往球门俯冲而去。金色飞贼仿佛受惊的兔子，被两匹狼追赶着，慌不择路穿过球门，往上空逃窜。哈利追逐时完全没有思索，扫帚仿佛是他身体的一部分，自动调整方向以便通过圆形的球门。哈利自己则像条灵活的小蛇，伏贴在扫帚柄上，蜷缩起来。一旦旋转着通过，他就像结束了冬眠那般舒展开，双手用力一提，与地面几成九十度，往天上去了。  
  
这就是哈利的飞行风格，令人眼红的绝佳天赋，每一丝肌肉都仿佛有自己的意识。他在飞天扫帚上干脆利落，动作流畅充满艺术性，随时可以带来绝佳的视觉享受，或是做出不可思议的高难度动作——而哈利本人对此无知无觉，全副心思都放在扫帚前方的金色飞贼上。  
  
德拉科咬牙，他总是在不适当的时候被哈利精彩的飞行表现匀出注意力！这个坏习惯要为他对格兰芬多时的失败负百分之九十的责任！德拉科没有追到球门跟前，而是在金色飞贼穿过球门的同时就大胆预测了轨迹并往上急升。就算是在球场上，德拉科也是彻底的斯莱特林风格。比起冒险的花式假动作或者不按套路出牌的诡行，他更倾向于谨慎保守，基础实用的飞行策略。他没有哈利那种逆天的直感，他是用脑子飞行的。所以他更加平稳、理性，也更加直接。就像一根没有任何枝蔓的大树，往目标所在迅速生长。  
  
德拉科伏低上半身，感受高空的气流从脊背溜下。他和金色飞贼还有波特，刚好构成一个等腰直角三角形。金色飞贼似乎累了，停在云层之巅，等待哪个幸运儿将它握在手中。哈利向上加速，德拉科朝右加速，两人都势在必得。他们的扫帚都是最新型号，技术也不相上下，这是真正的胜负之局！  
  
哈利卯足了劲儿向上驱使扫帚，感觉自己已经化入风声，轻若无物。金色飞贼越来越清晰，越来越近，他伸出手，指尖就快要碰到那抹代表荣耀的金色光芒。然而，就在如此重要的时刻，哈利心里一咯噔，紧接着他的扫帚居然开始颤抖。他想也不想，拼命往前一扑，握住金色飞贼的同时，飞天扫帚像是得了羊癫疯，将他整个儿抛了出去！德拉科其实只比哈利慢一秒，变故发生时，他伸出去抓金色飞贼的手掌还没能收回。来不及多想，他瞪大眼睛，死死抓住了被甩下扫帚的哈利！成年男子的体重加上地心引力，德拉科惨叫一声，也跟着歪下扫帚，只剩左手青筋暴起，牢牢握住扫帚柄。  
  
高空之上，风也似乎暂停了。哈利的衣领被揪在德拉科手里，惊魂甫定，连忙抽出魔杖。  
  
“好了，好了。松手，德拉科，我不会摔死自己的！”  
  
德拉科闻言几乎尖叫出来，眼里只剩已经成为一个黑点的格兰芬多塔楼顶：“你疯了吗！这里离地面起码有五千英尺！”  
  
“你疯了吗？”哈利喘着粗气：“你还是不是个巫师！”  
  
两秒钟后，德拉科松开手。哈利在坠落途中始终握紧了魔杖，不停轮流施放缓冲咒语和平衡咒语。即使如此，他依然像快破布被狂风玩弄于掌心。  
  
德拉科费力翻上扫帚，抽出魔杖，往哈利的方向俯冲下去！比在任何一场比赛都急切——德拉科一直认为自己是个优秀的找球手，但他从未像现在这样为一只金色飞贼而飞行过。风刮得脸颊发痛，他们离地面越来越近，他看见哈利的头发翻飞着，火红的斗篷也翻飞着，像颗炮弹快要砸进黑湖里！  
  
在离湖面大约只有十五米时，哈利魔杖朝下，睁大眼睛，喊出最后一个缓冲咒。随即他身体一轻，像片羽毛缓缓降落，湖水浸透了他的衣服。德拉科都看在眼里，他松了一口气，却没刹住，连人带扫帚也跟着冲进了黑湖。  
  
两个浑身湿透精疲力尽的中年男人，在肾上腺素消退之后浑身发软，并排瘫在湖边的草地上起不来。  
  
衣服贴在身上，又被暖乎乎的太阳烘烤着。德拉科一动也不动，高速飞行和精神骤然松弛后的眩晕还残留在眼睑上。他以为自己恶狠狠地，其实只是喃喃道：“诅咒你那该死的火弩箭一万次！”  
  
哈利摊开手掌，金色飞贼就躺在他的掌心：“看，我赢了。”德拉科偏过头，难以相信他居然一直都握着它。银怀表恰好抖动着发出悦耳的钢琴乐——时间到了。  
  
“先说好，有损马尔福家风的事情我可不做。”  
  
哈利转过身，撑起手臂，目光恳切：“让阿不思进魔药实习班，好不好？”  
  
德拉科瞬间清醒：“嘿！我救了你的小命，你怎么敢！”其实这么说有些夸张，就算没有被德拉科拉住，坠落的时间也够一个训练有素的傲罗抽出魔杖了。  
  
“嘘——”哈利打了个噤声的手势：“我想过了，阻碍青少年的恋情往往会适得其反。就像治理洪水应该疏通一样，让阿尔和斯科皮见面，热情很快就会被消耗光，你懂的。”  
  
德拉科愣愣看着他：“我不懂。”  
  
“难道你就没有这样的经历吗！”哈利坐起来，手舞足蹈地比划着：“难道你没喜欢过什么大家都反对的人，结果你们反而在高压之下越发来劲儿？”  
  
德拉科丝毫不为所动：“别说傻话了，我可从来没有喜欢过赫奇帕奇或者你。”  
  
“总之，这绝对是个好办法。让青少年的冲动自然消退，不会引发任何家庭矛盾。就算我没有赢比赛，你也应该认真考虑一下这个方案。”  
  
微风拂过，德拉科也坐起身，想起救世主在校期间傲人的恋爱成绩，不由将信将疑：“真的有用？”  
  
“以人格担保！”前傲罗自认为非常机智，因此义正言辞。  
  
又坐了一会儿，他们终于觉得有点冷了。回到更衣室，德拉科脱下湿哒哒的魁地奇球服，伸手去拿他自己的衣服时，却发现手感不太对。抬起头，原本叠好放在那里的改良衬衣和西裤不翼而飞，取而代之的却是一件再熟悉不过的斯莱特林校服！  
  
德拉科额角抽动：这个见缝插针的死疤头！  
  
与此同时，料定马尔福先生会和自家老爸一起去打魁地奇的阿不思出现在马尔福庄园门口，正用倒挂金钟威胁可怜的，忠诚的，原本是来赶人的家养小精灵塞比——带他进去。  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
阿不思与塞比的争执惊动了马尔福庄园里的其他家养小精灵，被斯科皮发觉，这才亲自去接阿不思进来。  
  
马尔福庄园对于阿不思来说是很陌生的。大体上看，有点像他只去过一次的波特祖宅（如今已被捐给战后福利院），不过马尔福家要更加高调奢华，也更加井井有条，让人深刻怀疑此间主人是否有严重的强迫症。在斯科皮的带领下，他们穿过宽阔的会客厅，沿着大理石楼梯向上再向上，进入马尔福父子的私人领地。魔法保护着的烛光幽幽燃烧，映亮长长的走廊。墙壁上挂着各种肖像画，有男有女，服饰从中世纪到近代不等。清一色的金发，数双灰蓝色眼睛落在阿不思身上，露出一点好奇。  
  
“你在制做魔药吗？”阿不思凑过去，在斯科皮脸颊旁边嗅了嗅。马尔福庄园内无处不在的馥郁香气中夹杂着乌头和雏菊根的苦味。斯科皮大惊失色，松开阿不思的手指，搔了搔头发：“别告诉我有雏菊根的汁液溅在头发上！”阿不思忍住笑，正色道：“别动，我看看。”他更近地贴过去，装作认真检查的样子，感受手掌下的发丝是如何柔软，简直就像一缕缕清晨的阳光。  
  
墙上的肖像画集体翻了个白眼。  
  
斯科皮声音紧绷：“怎么样？有雏菊根的汁液吗？”阿不思退开：“不，它们很好，一如既往地，又顺滑又好看。”斯科皮松了口气：“今天我已经炸了三次坩埚了，如果再把魔药材料溅到头发上——梅林的胡子！我爸爸会剥夺我的继承权！”  
  
“那你来我家好了，”阿不思不以为然：“我爸爸不会有意见的。反正古灵阁里有五分之二的金加隆来自布莱克。”斯科皮哈哈大笑：“恕我直言，你们，两个波特，还住在布莱克老宅里。那是我奶奶小时候住过的地方。听爸爸说，那里有一整面墙都是家族挂毯，这挺有意思的。它还在吗？马尔福家谱都老老实实记在羊皮纸上。”阿不思皱皱鼻子：“还在，被克利切收起来了。那个挂毯上似乎有什么血缘魔法，可以自己更新，所以家族树上也长出了你的名字。”  
  
“哇哦，真酷。”斯科皮笑了：“那你岂不是还没认识我，就已经知道我了？”阿不思吹起额前耷下的一缕黑发：“是啊，命中注定。”  
  
挂在墙上某个金色长发的先祖发出一声轻咳，嫌弃不已：“你的兴趣就是在走廊上打扰画像们的宁静吗？私密之事就应该在私密之地诉说，这位小马尔福先生，请你带着你的客人回屋。”  
  
斯科皮撇撇嘴，将阿不思一拉，两人闪进一扇门。绿色和银色是主色调，右边整面墙都是书架，窗前是大大的书桌，上面搁着羽毛笔，墨水瓶，水晶球，各种教材和他们的黑魔法防御课论文。斯科皮咔嗒一声锁上门：“那是我的曾祖父的曾祖父的祖父，他们那个时代有些保守。”  
  
阿不思耸耸肩，没有放在心上。毕竟只是画像。“好了，说正事。”斯科皮将他按在椅子上，家养小精灵早就准备好了饼干和蛋糕。“你什么时候才能进魔药实习班？我爸有点难搞，如果不行就算了……真的，不用勉强进来找骂。还有，阿不思，不得不说，你今天的来访真够格兰芬多的。万一你威胁塞比的时候出来的是我父亲或者祖父，我保证你会连吐一个星期的鼻涕虫！”  
  
“我确定马尔福先生不在家才会来碰碰运气的。他和我爸去打魁地奇了，至少要等太阳落山才会回来吧，说不定他们还要一起吃顿晚饭。上周他们去看电影就是一起吃的晚饭。”  
  
“等等……”斯科皮被如此巨大的信息量砸懵了：“你是说，我爸爸今天下午，去和你爸爸打魁地奇？”  
  
他想起那件挺括的，做工精良的，别出心裁的竖纹衬衣。去打魁地奇还要换球服，有必要巴巴地翻出自己最喜欢的改良麻瓜衬衫吗！  
  
——“而且，上周他们还去看电影，吃了饭？”斯科皮不可置信，父亲少有不回家吃饭，居然是去和“伟大的疤头救世主”共进晚餐？  
  
梅林疯了。  
  
“他们什么时候关系这么好了？”斯科皮僵着一张脸，感觉自己错过了全世界。  
  
阿不思正把玩斯科皮的预言水晶球（韦斯莱把戏坊出品），闻言只好从头讲起：“是这样的，上个家庭日我们在陋居……”  
  
微风吹动窗帘，魔法织绣的月光便从布料漂浮而出，潜入房间，在流水般的蝉鸣声中点点破碎，散落。  
  
阿不思好不容易讲完，喝了一大口柠檬水。而斯科皮拿着那卷羊皮纸，眉尖抽搐。  
  
“所以，他们还要一起去露营，或者做恶作剧？阿不思，你读过丽塔·斯基特的《救世主哈利·波特不为人知的故事》吗？这是一部记录你爸爸学生时代的传记。”  
  
“呃……没有。”阿不思摇摇头：“我爸不喜欢斯基特，经常说她写的东西都是垃圾。”  
  
斯科皮沉痛叹息：“相信我。他们的恶作剧最好能够内部消化，我无法想象他们合作会是多——么大的灾难。”  
  
阿不思的小饼干都被斯科皮吓掉了。  
  
“有这么可怕？”  
  
“有这么可怕。”  
  
“我突然有点感兴趣了，那本我老爸不为人知的故事。”  
  
斯科皮挥动魔杖，从书架中间飞出一本厚厚的硬壳书，阿不思发现书脊上还有丽痕书店限量精装本的魔法标记。斯科皮将书递给他：“拿去看吧。丽塔用词很夸张，她风格一向如此。但传记的真实性毋庸置疑，这和她不可靠的新闻报道截然相反。当年格兰芬多黄金三人组就是通过她的邓布利多传记，才寻找到扭转战争局势的关键信息。”  
  
“谢谢。我亲爱的斯科皮，你是一只披着蛇皮的鹰。”  
  
斯科皮回敬他一个马尔福式假笑：“不用谢，总比披着蛇皮的狮子好。”  
  
阿不思略翻了翻这本大部头，但显然，他无法在斯科皮身边沉浸到书本里去。合上封面，他施了一个缩小咒，放进口袋里，然后望着斯科皮——下午四点的阳光落在他的睫毛上：“我们做点什么？我可不想和你并肩读我老爸的传记。”  
  
“是你来找我的，你想做点什么？”斯科皮也看着他，目光交汇，某种温暖和甜蜜在两人之间流动。“我不知道……”阿不思怔怔地：“我只是想见你，我就来了。”  
  
斯科皮噗嗤笑出声，偏开头切断眼神交流。阿不思也笑了，两人脸上都红彤彤的。  
  
“那……想拜访我妈妈吗？”斯科皮站起身，向阿不思伸出手：“她一定很高兴见到你，真的。”  
  
尚不知马尔福庄园里发生的一切，德拉科换上斯莱特林校服，心知要和波特一起在霍格沃茨散散步了。追忆学生时代，多么美丽的忧伤啊！如果同伴不是自己的死对头，那就再完美不过了。  
  
德拉科怀疑校服被霍格沃茨的家养小精灵改良过，因为实在太适合他如今的身材。走出更衣室，德拉科看到哈利已经坐在草地上检查他的火弩箭了。当然，他也穿着校服——令人狂躁的格兰芬多猩红和胸前愚蠢的狮子。  
  
哈利背对着他。德拉科慢慢走近，感觉自己正一步步踏入时光的漩涡。从背影来看，波特没有什么变化。一年级时他很小，但青春期伊始，波特就保持了恰到好处的身材。不怎么高大，但也不矮小，不过分强壮，但绝不瘦削。德拉科很习惯他的背影，一开始因为恶作剧总要追求出人意表的效果。后来则是因为波特跑的太快了——三强争霸赛往后——在人生的道路上，德拉科只能看着他的背影。  
  
马尔福有自己的步调。  
  
一阵风吹过，空中翻飞草叶，斗篷翻起猩红的里子。哈利回头，漆黑乱发之下，祖母绿的双眼拥有与少时如出一辙的目光。热情与内敛并存，奇异得无法言表。  
  
“你真慢。”哈利招呼他坐下，但德拉科不想刚洗完澡就坐进草地里，于是提议去湖边走走。哈利答应了，他拿起摔得破破烂烂的火弩箭，和德拉科并肩走向黑湖。  
  
“你的扫帚怎么了？”德拉科瞟了一眼，断定这把火弩箭已经彻底报废了。  
  
“我想是魔法流通的问题，不太顺畅。毕竟上次拿去保养已经是一年前的事情了。”  
  
“什么？”德拉科瞪大双眼，欷吁一声：“可怜的火弩箭。波特，你的脑袋只有巨怪那么大吗？越是精细的飞天扫帚越需要定期保养！”  
  
“别嚷嚷，德拉科，我当然知道常识！”哈利抱起他的扫帚，也很痛心：“但是，我太忙了。真的，我没办法定期送它去对角巷保养！我倒觉得很诧异，圣芒戈不会比法律执行司闲，你是哪里来的火星时间又保养头发又保养扫帚的……”  
  
德拉科小声嘟囔：“你怎么知道我去保养头发……”，随即换上一副得意洋洋的纨绔面孔：“这是马尔福庄园里家养小精灵的本职工作！波特，说真的，克利切太老了。在我的印象中，当我还只有三岁的时候它就已经是如今这幅模样了。你该重新绑定一个。”  
  
“赫敏会因此拼命唠叨我。”哈利顿了顿：“而且不怎么需要，毕竟只有我和阿不思两个人。平时没那么多家务要做，我做饭也比家养小精灵好吃得多。”  
  
“大言不惭。”德拉科坚持认为马尔福庄园德家养小精灵手艺才是最好的。  
  
“金妮还没有跟我离婚的时候，家里都是我做饭。”他们走到湖边，迎着天光云影，不约而同地想起逝去的婚姻。哈利半开玩笑：“记得阿不思的清单吗？我可以教你烹饪。”  
  
德拉科斜睨他一眼：“你要教我仆人做的活儿？”  
  
“不得不说，你对‘仆人的活儿’大概有什么误解。在你眼里，就连提个灯笼也是仆人的活儿。”  
  
“一年级的事你都记得这么清楚？”德拉科讶异地看了他一眼：“我以为你对伏地魔的恐惧才是重点。”  
  
哈利露出一个十五欠揍的笑容：“显然，你也记得。而你被吓得转身就跑，一路尖叫。”  
  
“忘掉这个！”德拉科轻哼：“我那才是正常又机智的小孩的反应。”  
  
两人顺着岸堤行走，巨乌贼的触手在波浪中若隐若现。盛夏湖光纹路清晰，映在两人的校服上。沉默了一会儿，哈利再次提议：“来吧，我教你做最简单的苹果派。斯科皮会喜欢的。我以前经常做，阿尔就很喜欢。”  
  
没有正面回答，德拉科反问：“以前常做。怎么？离婚之后就没心情做了？哦……我开始相信那些没头没脑的新闻了，痴情的救世主。”  
  
“别闹，德拉科，你也知道那都是没头没脑的新闻。”哈利叹息一声，突然有种倾吐的冲动。他不常提起这段短暂的婚姻，无论是对着公众还是对着家人。可是对着德拉科，这个在某种程度上与他同病相怜的男人，胃里盘旋已久的话语却要冲出喉咙。即使德拉科很可能会嘲笑他，也可能冷漠地打断他。  
  
哈利试着组织他的语言：“事实上，从来没有什么痴情的哈利波特。我爱金妮，当然。但我想，那不是男人对女人的爱。我们一毕业就结婚了，我甚至从来没有考虑过我们之间除了战争时期的互相牵挂和战前模糊的好感之外，究竟是否存在真正的爱情。但……大家都希望我们在一起，就像他们也希望赫敏和罗恩在一起。他们希望看到我幸福，有个家庭，之类的。”  
  
万幸，德拉科没有任何漠不关心的表示。他看着哈利的脸，微微颔首：“可以理解。”  
  
哈利吁气，再开口时，轻松多了：“金妮也没有考虑好，她比我还小一岁呢。我们就这么稀里糊涂地结了婚。对金妮而言，我是她的初恋，童年时期的一个白马王子式的幻想。但小女孩总要长大，幻想也会破灭。然后她就会知道，童话故事里的英雄形象是虚假的——就算不那么虚假，也不一定是她真正想要的。况且，金妮也不喜欢走到哪里都被冠上救世主妻子的名头，她自己本身就很优秀。”  
  
哈利转过头，发现德拉科正似笑非笑地看着自己。他猜想德拉科正在心里笑话那些“英雄”和“白马王子”的言论。这让哈利感到不好意思，于是粗声粗气地嚷道：“别这么看着我！德拉科，我不信巫师家庭的孩子没有听着我的故事长大。”哈利做了个可笑的鬼脸：“当然，在马尔福版的睡前故事里，哈利波特大概是个邪恶的小鬼头之类的形象。”  
  
德拉科的笑声中愉悦多过嘲讽，他摆着手：“不，波特，自信点。就算是在马尔福版的睡前故事里，活下来的男孩也是个英雄人物——黑暗面的英雄。”德拉科对哈利惊讶不已的表情十分满意：“我父亲认为你能重伤伏地魔，所以你应该拥有成为新任黑暗君主的潜力，至少比当时半死不活的伏地魔更值得追随。”  
  
哈利简直说不出话来，卢修斯的脑回路比他以为的还要奇怪。  
  
德拉科憋着笑：“所以，是的。我也是听着邪恶残暴潜力非凡的小英雄波特的故事长大的。”紧接着，他表情一变，两条眉毛戏剧性的耷拉下去，痛心疾首地控诉：“而你，残忍的波特！你居然拒绝了我伸出去的手！你令人无法饶恕，你打破了一个纯洁无辜的幼小孩童心中美好的憧憬！”  
  
哈利被他逗笑了。德拉科绝对拥有无与伦比的天赋，他可以去麻瓜世界演话剧，一定比他搞医学研究更加出色。  
  
“怎么，我的拒绝让你心碎了吗？斯莱特林的领袖，马尔福家族的未来，你有没有半夜抱着枕头哭泣呢？”  
  
德拉科捂住左胸口，“痛苦”呻吟：“碎了，碎了！就像摔碎的玻璃杯。而你还携着红毛鼹鼠和狮子头大板牙狠狠踩过去。嘎吱嘎吱，嘎吱嘎吱，你听到了吗！”  
  
哈利饶有兴趣地看着他的即兴表演，被恶心出一身愉悦的鸡皮疙瘩。德拉科小时候就有种夸张又幽默的天赋，只是从不对自己这样。  
  
上一秒还捧着心脏痛不欲生的人，这秒钟就气息一整，表情严肃地宣告：“但我从那一刻就认清了你的真面目，只有愚蠢的韦斯莱才会被英雄的虚假光环欺骗十几年。所以我才不会抱着枕头哭泣！”  
  
“嘿！注意你的用词！”哈利喝止他，但并没有生气：“韦斯莱是我的家人，而且他们也关心你。”  
  
德拉科听到了今天最棒的笑话：“关心我？”  
  
哈利肯定：“当然关心你！还记得吗？阿斯托利亚去世的时候，赫敏和金妮甚至邀请你来吃晚餐。他们担心你和斯科皮待在马尔福庄园会难过……那时候你刚好又在竞选院长。不过你拒绝了。”  
  
德拉科一怔：“是，我记得。”  
  
气氛悄然改变，哈利懊悔不已：“抱歉，我不是故意想提起——”  
  
“没什么，波特。”德拉科平静地看过来：“阿斯病了很久，从那个血液诅咒的特征甫一出现，我们就知道终会迎来必然的结局。所以我已经做了很久的心理准备。我拒绝韦斯莱们的关心，只是因为没有必要这样。我完全可以接受最终的结果。而且，阿斯自己也接受了。格林格拉斯先祖中的诅咒只会在后代重现一次。阿斯很爱斯科皮，诅咒应在了她身上，斯科皮就不必担忧了。”  
  
哈利不自觉地绞着袍角：“我不知道，德拉科，我不知道。如果是赫敏和罗恩，无论有多长时间的心理准备，他们中的任何一个依然会崩溃，会需要他人的陪伴，会……我不知道。”  
  
德拉科笑了笑，难得平和的笑容：“是啊，他们相爱。”  
  
风变得凉爽，天边开始出现薄薄一层绮霞。马尔福庄园，斯科皮和阿不思从德拉科的书房出来，他们刚刚和阿斯托利亚的画像进行了一场友好的谈话。这是阿不思第一次见到斯科皮的妈妈，她就像想象中一样温柔美丽（不然也不可能和马尔福先生和平共处了）。即使只是画像，也令人感到由衷的亲切。  
  
阿斯托利亚的画像显然是精心制作的，连画框上都镶嵌着她喜爱的鸽血石。比起大多数酱油色背景的肖像画，阿斯托利亚的画像也显得更清新。她坐在花园中央，阳光照在阳伞上，小圆桌盛着下午茶。斯科皮说，这是格林格拉斯家的花园，全是他妈妈一手打理，每一株珍稀的魔法花卉都是心血之作。  
  
阿不思感觉有些奇怪，一般画像中若有场景，一定是此人认为最舒服，最安全，最牵挂的地方。所以，斯科皮妈妈最想待着的居然是她的花园？阿不思本来以为会是某个和马尔福先生有纪念意义的地方。  
  
听了阿不思的疑问，斯科皮斟酌半晌才说：“要知道，格林格拉斯和马尔福一样，都属于二十八纯血家族。这二十八个家族中的大部分，尤其是属于斯莱特林的部分，共享同一套价值体系。马尔福家族和格林格拉斯家族就是这样。这套体系中包括很重要的一点，关于婚姻——我们不一定会因为爱情而结婚，但一定会因为利益而结婚。”  
  
阿不思皱起眉毛：“你是说，他们并不相爱？！”  
  
斯科皮点点头，将他从德拉科的书房门口拉开，两人回到下面一层的斯科皮书房：“爸爸和妈妈，他们互相关心，他们也在乎对方，他们之间有某种理解。但很遗憾，虽然他们是亲密的合作伙伴，但并不相爱。或者说，他们还来不及爱上对方。”斯科皮指着西翼的方向补充：“卢修斯爷爷和纳西莎奶奶，他们是相爱的。虽然一开始也是为了家族利益结合，但他们很合适，在漫长的婚姻生活中产生了爱情。如果妈妈的时间足够多，也许她和爸爸也能像爷爷奶奶一样吧。”  
  
一阵恐慌猛地攥住阿不思的心脏，他握住斯科皮的肩膀：“那你呢？你是个马尔福，你也会遵循这套做法吗？”  
  
斯科皮看着他的眼睛，目光安静，隐约燃烧着火星。“我们可以做个假设。阿不思，如果没有你，我应该也会像爸爸一样，和二十八个纯血姓氏中的某一个结婚——如果我们合适，联姻又可以带来巨大的利益。”斯科皮微微一笑，火星点燃热情，将阿不思席卷：“但我很幸运，我已经有你了。所以，答案是不会。我要和我爱的人在一起。”  
  
阿不思拥抱了他，紧紧地，将鼻子埋在斯科皮的颈窝里，深深呼吸熟悉的“马尔福香调”和淡淡的雏菊根的苦。  
  
“阿不思，这是你第几次抱我了？”斯科皮被他勒得笑声都出不来。  
  
阿不思闷闷道：“我不记得了。但，如果你再说这让你尴尬，我就给你一个过肩摔！”  
  
良久，他们才分开彼此，红着脸对视。阿不思坚持认为，脸颊上的烧烫是晚霞的作用。  
  
斯科皮喃喃：“我真的很幸运。”  
  
阿不思点头微笑：“是的。比你妈妈，比马尔福先生都要幸运。”  
  
斯科皮歪着头思索：“妈妈是没机会了，但爸爸还有。爷爷奶奶和我，都希望他能早日步入下一段婚姻，但爸爸迟迟没有动作……也许他也想幸运一次吧。”  
  
妈妈说，做德拉科·马尔福是很孤独的。斯科皮小时候不懂，现在却越来越明白，尤其是和阿不思恋爱之后。所以，他真的希望爸爸能够有一个爱人，就像他和阿不思那样。  
  
——不是亲密的伙伴，而是真正的爱人。  
  
万里之遥的霍格沃茨，晚霞烧透天空，黑湖尽头缓缓沉下一轮彤红落日。树下生风，吹起红色绿色的领带，吹起金色黑色的发丝。穿着校服的马尔福和波特，远远看去就像回到了最好的少年时光。但他们正以学生时代绝不会有的距离并肩而立，共赏云绮。  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科与哈利一起用过晚餐才回去马尔福庄园。这次他们去了一家麻瓜餐厅，吃芝士汉堡、薯条和可乐。德拉科说漏嘴了，只好极不情愿的承认他少年时曾痴迷过垃圾食品，但被父母严格禁止。哈利于是给他多要了一份奶昔。德拉科为此感到非常不好意思，非常想揍他，又奇异地有点开心。奶昔端上来后，哈利说：“幸运的家伙，从没有谁严令禁止我吃垃圾食品。”德拉科挑起眉毛：“那么，现在有了——出于报复。”  
  
他取走哈利盘子里的薯条，而哈利报之一笑。  
  
他们在八点分手，回到马尔福庄园后，德拉科还觉得有些撑。再加上他的衣领还残留着炸鸡油腻腻的香味，所以德拉科没有惊动任何人，走进了花木扶疏的林荫小道，围着城堡绕圈。这是一个仲夏之夜，晚风凉爽，玫瑰竟放。深蓝色的天幕缀着点点繁星，在德拉科头顶温柔流淌。久违的安宁抚摸着他，同时带来温情脉脉的寂寥。这是一个非常非常棒的夜晚，非常非常棒的夏天，何以只有他一个人踏过落花铺就的小径呢？德拉科惆怅地转过一个弯，恰好正对斯科皮的卧室阳台——尤其，尤其不可饶恕的是，他儿子居然还在谈恋爱！  
  
依然是深蓝的天幕，依然是闪耀的银河。它们与斯科皮房间里橘黄色的灯光交相辉映。斯科皮趴在阳台栏杆上，而波特家的小鬼居然站在他的院子里！这是在干嘛？他们以为自己是罗密欧和朱丽叶吗！  
  
呃……从某种程度上说，也没错。  
  
斯科皮和阿不思在说话。处于下风口的德拉科一字不漏，听得一清二楚。  
  
波特家的猪：“斯科皮，我该走了。”  
  
自家的白菜：“是的，你该走了。”  
  
德拉科在心里翻了个白眼：再正确不过了，快走。再不走我就让你吐一星期的鼻涕虫，我的魔杖已经蠢蠢欲动了！  
  
可他们谁也没有动。一个趴在栏杆上，一个立在院子里，花瓣打着旋儿穿过他们胶着的目光。  
  
德拉科意识到，波特说的很有道理。他应该让阿不思进魔药实验室，他应该让这两个混小子天天在爆炸的坩埚以及令人焦头烂额的魔药练习中见面。他们应该看见对方有多笨拙，多丢脸，不然他们还以为这样的私会是多么刺激，多么浪漫，多么伟大呢！  
  
德拉科回到自己的书房，额角直跳：“塞比——”  
  
背锅侠·塞比苦着一张脸，出现在德拉科面前。  
  
美好的周末总是过得飞快，而周一是全人类的公敌。在魔法部放眼望去，人人都顶着一张“你欠我八百个金加隆”的脸。哈利长叹一口气，扑倒在他的文件山上。他的黑眼圈看起来就像熊猫，一大杯黑咖也没能拯救失眠到天亮的法律执行司司长。  
  
梅林的蕾丝三角裤，为什么他会梦到德拉科？哈利埋在自己的臂弯里，无法解释他为什么会梦见五年级的德拉科，也无法解释他为什么会和五年级的德拉科接吻。  
  
而且滋味还不错。  
  
我喜欢男人吗？不，我都有阿不思了，我当然喜欢女人！哈利混乱了，他的目光无目的地落在办公室另一端的新助理身上——女性很好。她们温柔、体谅、幽默……哦，德拉科也很幽默……不，别再想德拉科！女人拥有美妙的身体曲线，动人的嗓音，金色的长发……说起来，德拉科也是金色长发。那很潇洒，奇异地糅合着优雅，完全不一样的美丽！赞美阳光，赞美蜂蜜，赞美金发！  
  
不，不……哈利发出挫败的一声——真的，梅林的胡子，别再想德拉科了！  
  
爱丽丝注意到了哈利专注的“凝视”。她脸红了，心脏怦怦跳动，想起了前不久的烛光晚餐绯闻。  
  
哈利好不容易才进入工作状态，还没到半个小时，一只油光水滑的猫头鹰从敞开的窗子飞进来，带起一阵风，吹乱了文件，停在哈利案头。  
  
这是德拉科的猫头鹰！哈利双眼放光，完全没了被工作蹂躏的颓态，连忙取下信纸。  
  
波特：  
我已经让你儿子进魔药实习班了。提醒你，他是走后门进来的。  
  
哈利拿起羽毛笔，将那些文件推到一边，兴致勃勃地写回信。他本来准备告诉德拉科他的梦，但写了一半，他又后悔了。于是取出魔杖敲了敲桌子，羊皮纸从眼前消失——他怀疑德拉科会因为这个梦，不停歇地嘲笑他半个月，或者劝他去钓个小姑娘回家——该死的、放荡的斯莱特林！  
  
高贵的芝士汉堡爱好者德拉科：  
那么，你是在向我要求贿赂吗？别忘了，我可是法律执行司的一把手。  
  
回信没用多久就出现在哈利的办公桌上。  
  
史上最威严的疤头：  
别说得如此难听，我们通常称呼这为“礼尚往来”。  
（我简直怀疑你是怎么在魔法部混这么久的。）  
  
甜牙齿圣芒戈院长：  
我是通过正直高尚的品格在魔法部任职的。另，蜂蜜公爵又推出新产品了，我想你会喜欢这样的“礼尚往来”？  
  
井底之蛙格兰芬多：  
我没告诉你我是蜂蜜公爵的白金会员？新品还未正式上架我就已经收到一份了。总之，奶油芥末花生糖的味道一言难尽，不要送给我。  
  
周一，人们看着法律执行司司长办公室频繁进出猫头鹰，几乎要在魔法部上空刮起飓风，纷纷胆战心惊地猜测巫师界是否出了什么要命的大事。不过这都是后话了，而且很快就被另一则热闹新闻所掩盖。  
  
那是蜂蜜公爵推出新产品的日子。奶油芥末花生糖、薄脆曼德拉饼干和青蛙跳跳糖同时上架。整个英格兰的甜食爱好者，宠爱孩子的父母，以及以为自己长大了实则不然的小孩蜂拥而至，几乎将霍格莫德挤爆。人们争相涌入蜂蜜公爵糖果店，在充满甜蜜气息的折扣日挑选自己喜爱的商品。  
  
在这样的情况下，哈利·波特的到来完全是戏剧性的。他就坦坦荡荡地出现在蜂蜜公爵糖果店门口，穿着一身休闲麻瓜服装，没有任何遮挡咒语，任谁都能一眼看见大名鼎鼎的闪电伤疤。当然，就算看不见伤疤，作为预言家日报头版头条的常客，人们也能很轻易地认出他们的大明星救世主。窃窃私语很快变成一浪高比一浪的欢呼议论，推着哈利一路走到新产品的展架。  
  
哈利脸上始终挂着亲切温和的微笑，当他的逡巡店内的目光停在奶油芥末花生糖上之后，他饶有兴趣地伸出手：“这看起来不错。”  
  
但很不幸，众目睽睽之下，救世主的手背被按住了。傲慢又冷酷的声音驱散糖果店里的热情甜蜜：“这批奶油芥末花生糖，都被马尔福庄园预定了。”  
  
大家之前都在关注哈利波特，谁也不清楚这一位预言家日报的常客是什么时候出现的。但凡读过畅销书《救世主哈利·波特不为人知的故事》，都知道马尔福和波特是学生时代就开始的冤家。果然，当波特看清楚阻拦他的人是马尔福后，脸上恬淡的微笑瞬间结冰。他冷冷道：“我先来的。”  
  
马尔福轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，抽出一张会员卡：“而我是这里的白金会员。”  
  
店主弗鲁姆先生挤开围观群众，秃脑门儿上汗津津的：“这个……波特先生，马尔福先生，要不然，你们对半分吧？”  
  
“我为什么要和他对半分！”哈利竖起眉毛：“我也要全部的奶油芥末花生糖！”而德拉科只有冰冷的一个词：“我拒绝”。  
  
局势僵持。弗鲁姆先生本来以为奶油芥末花生糖并不是什么大众喜欢的口味，之前马尔福先生也没有表现出特别的喜爱。可如今看来，是他判断失误了——这实在是意外之喜！  
  
波特强硬地抓起一把奶油芥末花生糖，马尔福瞬间抽出魔杖：“放开你的手！”山楂木和冬青木指着对方，四周响起拍照的声音。弗鲁姆先生连忙钻进两人中间充当和事佬：“波特先生，十分对不住，马尔福先生是我们的白金会员，享有优先权。我们会加工赶制第二批奶油芥末花生糖，届时亲自送到您府上。可以吗？”  
  
哈利被他的诚意打动了——他总是这么亲切宽容。“不，弗鲁姆先生，这不是你的错。某只臭雪貂永远都学不会如何尊重他人，不是吗？我会期待您的奶油芥末花生糖，到时候直接喊我来拿就好。”  
  
弗鲁姆先生松了口气，他可不想得罪大客户，也不想得罪救世主。  
  
哈利转向马尔福，露出嫌恶的表情：“马尔福，我们走着瞧！”马尔福冷笑一声，施施然走进贵宾席。  
  
第二天的头条自然是蜂蜜公爵糖果店的这场口角——实际上差点升级为械斗。为此赫敏还特地来了一趟法律执行司司长办公室，把英勇的救世主吓得缩进椅子里。整个法律执行司上空都回荡着他们部长愤怒的吼声：“你！你和马尔福，你们碰到对方就会倒退回三岁吗！  
  
众公务员认为，顶多两岁半。  
  
这场闹剧中的最大赢家或是蜂蜜公爵糖果店，奶油芥末花生糖重新上架后，瞬间脱销！哈利和德拉科都认真考虑了一下向弗鲁姆先生索要广告费的可行性。一时之间，伦敦糖贵。奶油芥末花生糖成为新的时尚。  
  
当然，这是在它恐怖的口味还未流传开来之前。  
  
下班后，哈利坐在沙发上整理明天要去超市购买的食材。刚从魔药实习班回家的阿不思冲到他面前，将预言家日报拍在茶几上。  
  
“爸爸！这是怎么回事？我是让你们去抢购蜂蜜公爵的新产品，不是让你们去抢对方！”  
  
哈利不紧不慢地撕下购物清单，从口袋里掏出一颗奶油芥末花生糖：“阿尔，给你。”  
  
阿不思狐疑地接过来，剥开糖纸：“不是全被马尔福先生包了吗？”哈利微微一笑：“他分给我的，大人们不记仇。”  
  
“好吧，希望你们能好好相处。马尔福先生虽然嘴巴毒一点，但我觉得……他人还不错。你看，他这么讨厌我，还是让我进了魔药实习班。”  
  
哈利在心里窃笑：感谢你老爸我吧。等你在魔药实习班被摧残之后，你就知道德拉科是个多难搞的岳父了。亲爱的阿尔，你可是个知难而退的斯莱特林，我第一次无比感激这一点！  
  
阿不思将奶油芥末花生糖抛进嘴里。  
  
空气凝固了一秒。阿不思“哇”一声把糖果吐了，鼻头红红的，舌尖又甜又辣，眼泪都被冲出来了！  
  
哈利爆发出一阵大笑，几乎直不起腰。阿不思发誓，他很少看到爸爸笑得这么没形象。“你们！你们味蕾坏掉了吗？这有什么值得争夺的！”阿不思奔向厨房，灌了三大杯牛奶才缓过来。  
  
“阿尔，别忘了，你也要我们恶作剧。”哈利忍住继续爆笑的冲动：“这主意不错，我们都乐在其中。”  
  
魔鬼！彻底的邪恶！  
  
“我开始相信了”。阿不思回忆起丽塔的书：“爸爸，你差点被分去斯莱特林是应该的。那些抢购奶油芥末花生糖的可怜人……梅林的袜子，他们会咒你的！”  
  
哈利忍不住了，他再次笑倒在沙发上。等他平静下来，已经是三分钟后的事了。  
  
“阿尔，你明天有什么安排？”  
  
阿不思想了想，明天魔药实习班放假：“我准备待在家里，看看电影，放松自己。”  
  
“嗯……”向刚被自己恶搞的儿子提要求让哈利有些不好意思：“明天你可以出去玩儿吗？随你去哪儿。德拉科要过来学做苹果派。”  
  
阿不思睁大双眼：“为什么？我可以待在楼上！”  
  
哈利被问住了。  
  
是啊，阿尔可以待在楼上。但……他不愿意这样。是的，哈利不愿意。他发现他更希望能和德拉科继续单独相处，房子里除了他们就没有别人。  
  
于是，哈利将责任全部推到不在场的德拉科身上：“德拉科从没做过饭，我怀疑他连盐和糖都分不清。可能他不想被人看见自己笨手笨脚的样子。所以，阿尔，你明天下午可以出去玩儿吗？”  
  
阿不思答应了，他挺好说话的。只是在回房间之前，阿不思停在楼梯口幽幽埋怨：“爸爸，我觉得我失宠了。”  
  
年少无知啊，阿不思也想不到这会一语成谶。  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
第二天哈利起了个大早，阿不思和他一起用过早餐便出门了。哈利一点都不担心阿不思会无处可去。毕竟德拉科要过来，他完全可以溜去马尔福庄园看望可怜的斯科皮。听说那孩子半个暑假几乎学完了N.E.W.Ts要求的所有魔药配方。有时候德拉科真是挺可怕的，他完全得到了斯莱特林上任院长的真传。  
  
哈利将魔杖塞进牛仔裤口袋，随便扒拉了一下头发，像个麻瓜一样出门了。一个半小时后，他带回面粉、黄油、肉桂粉、鸡蛋、糖霜、杏仁粉，还有鲜甜彤红的苹果。他将大包小包的食材放进厨房，年老的克利切想要帮他处理，却被哈利制止：“别，别动。克利切，我想和德拉科从零开始。”  
  
对于马尔福现任家主的到来，克利切表现出非常的热情。他退出厨房，发出开心的咕哝声，念叨着茜茜小姐嫁了一个多么优秀的男人，教养出了一个多么优秀的孩子……  
  
哈利只能勉强同意这句话的后半部分。  
  
之后就是漫长的等待。天气晴朗，阳光透过玻璃窗和洁白柔软的纱帘，照耀在实木圆桌和布艺沙发上。细长花瓶平日里都空着，今天却被灌满清水，养着两朵半含半放的香槟玫瑰。玫瑰是哈利买完菜路过花店时顺手带回来的。没有别的意思，只是因为他们很新鲜，露水清透惹人怜爱。而且这两朵香槟玫瑰多么适合如今修缮一新的布莱克老宅啊！哈利敢说，等德拉科过来一定会大吃一惊。他相信德拉科记忆里的布莱克家一定又阴暗又华丽，对小孩来讲不是什么愉快的地方。但现在，它充满了生活气息，充满阳光和（还未做出的）苹果派的香味。曾经挂满整条走廊的布莱克祖先画像都被收了起来，和魔法家族挂毯放在地下室里。墙壁有些粉刷成舒适轻柔的颜色，有的装饰着风景油画。哈利挥动魔杖，CD机自动播放出一首轻快的钢琴乐，流淌在客厅里，无比契合。他满意地微笑了，坐进沙发，拿起预言家日报。  
  
太阳升高，距离他和德拉科约定好的时间也越来越近。哈利惴惴不安地站起来，在家里走来走去，怀疑那副静谧森林的油画流于庸俗，或者墙壁的颜色显得过于温馨——毕竟这里只是他和阿不思两个男人的住所。还有玫瑰花，他也许应该把这瓶花藏到楼上去！他为什么要摆两朵傻兮兮的香槟玫瑰在桌子中央呢？这一点也不是波特的风格。这太奇怪，太刻意，太突出了！与充满厚重和朴素之美的家居背景毫不搭调！  
  
我一定是鬼迷心窍了，哈利对自己说，拿起花瓶走向楼梯。  
  
就在这时，屋里响起礼貌的敲门声。哈利抬头看钟，发现已经12点了——德拉科到了。  
  
他不能再上楼，他得去开门，而花瓶还被握在手里。哈利完全忘记了这个，他急忙冲到玄关，拉开被血缘魔法牢牢保护着的老宅大门。德拉科就站在门外，手里提着一个长长的纸包，哈利一眼就看出是一把飞天扫帚。  
  
“玫瑰不错。”德拉科轻松地评价，像个王子让脚底沾到属于波特的地板砖上。哈利这才意识到手心里握着的花瓶，两朵玫瑰羞答答地出现在他的视线中。哈利连忙将这碍事的花瓶放到桌子上：“哈哈，是啊，所以我就买回来了。其实平时它们看起来不怎么样，在花店里都脏兮兮的。”哈利及时住嘴，因为当他引德拉科在沙发坐下时，他听见CD机里持续不断地飘出做作的钢琴乐。德拉科看着翻开来的预言家日报，眉梢飞动：“一边听音乐一边看报纸？真有情调。”  
  
哈利控制不住窘迫的红色爬上脸颊，幸好德拉科的注意力都被用来打量这座房子了。“我还是四岁或者五岁的时候来过，印象中要阴沉得多。外婆喜欢用非常厚的遮光帘，而且总是合上窗户。”短暂的追忆后，他将飞天扫帚提起来：“波特，这个放哪儿？”哈利借过疑惑地接过纸包：“这是做什么？”德拉科扯开一角，露出火弩箭的标志：“送给你的。这是第一次拜访，我的教养不允许我空着手来。”他耸耸肩：“你就当是学费好了。我们什么时候开始？”  
  
哈利把飞天扫帚交给激动莫名的克利切。克利切始终热切地注视着德拉科，哈利相信他一定恨不能立马投身马尔福庄园的厨房。而德拉科呢？只对可怜的克利切冷淡地点了点头。  
  
魔杖牵引来两件围裙。“我们现在就开始。”哈利将那件印着米老鼠的围裙递给德拉科：“这是阿不思的。”  
  
德拉科如临大敌，像看着什么黑暗生物一样看着这件可爱的围裙：“不，我拒绝。我要穿你的！”哈利正背对他系腰带，利索地扎好一个蝴蝶结，转过身，胸前睫毛卷翘的米妮小姐给德拉科抛了一个甜滋滋的媚眼。“你喜欢这件吗？都是阿不思买的”，哈利眨了眨他绿色的眼睛，圆镜片反射着阳光。  
  
德拉科露出一个马尔福式愤怒的假笑：“不了，我手里这件挺好的。”  
  
他快速将米老鼠系在了身上。  
  
哈利这时才发现德拉科穿了一身并不适合进厨房的行头。他的金发整齐编向脑后，是某种特别复杂的发辫，显得高贵又严谨。他身上是黑色巫师长袍，布料光滑，行动时才能看见优美的暗纹。  
  
十分典雅，但看起来适合去相亲舞会而不是厨房。  
  
好吧，他没经验。哈利完全相信，德拉科一点关于厨房的经验都没有，就像11岁的自己第一次踏进魔药课教室一样茫然。  
  
哈利取出黄油，将麻瓜食物和家庭咒语完美结合在一起。他右手打软黄油，左手挥动魔杖，让雪白的糖粉自己筛自己。德拉科倚在冰箱上，感觉哈利完全不需要他的帮助，只好主动开口：“我要做些什么？”哈利头都没抬：“打个鸡蛋，再把杏仁粉，面粉和盐拌匀了揉成面团。”  
  
德拉科的魔杖定在空中，突然想起他一个家庭咒语都不会用！哈利疑惑地看过来，无法相信这是一个经历过婚姻的男人！婚姻、一日三餐、家庭生活，怎么？马尔福庄园里还过着领主和奴隶的日子吗？把所有事情都扔给家养小精灵？  
  
“如果你不会用家庭咒语，那就用你的双手。”哈利无奈地摇摇头，魔杖轻轻一点，面粉，杏仁粉和盐排着队倾泻进一只空盆里。一双手套停在德拉科身前，继傻兮兮的围裙之后，他又戴上了傻兮兮的手套。德拉科笨拙地揉着那些粉状物，不懂这些东西怎么能变成团状。哈利处理好黄油，转头一看几乎笑出声来，他怀疑德拉科会造成一场厨房里的降雪。  
  
德拉科怒目而视，哈利连忙单手打了个鸡蛋进去，再把筛好的糖粉也加进去，示意他的金发学徒继续揉。  
  
德拉科发现哈利在厨房里的表现非常灵活娴熟。他打鸡蛋时甚至没看过来，修长的手指捏着生鸡蛋在盆边轻轻一磕，随意一扭，蛋液就从分成两半的蛋壳中间落下来。这对德拉科而言，是非常新奇的体验。在他的印象中，哈利总是笨拙的（魁地奇球场上除外）。人情世故他很笨拙，熬制魔药他很笨拙，表达自己也很笨拙。小时候他总是嘲讽哈利，一部分原因是他想找救世主的麻烦，另一部分原因是他真的认为哈利傻乎乎的。就算后来救世主成了业绩斐然的傲罗，也没有改变这种笨拙的印象。谁让德拉科是圣芒戈的治疗师呢？傲罗们三天两头就会带着各种因愚蠢造成的伤口来拜访他。每一次哈利的治疗都是在针锋相对中度过的，可哈利下次还是会挂他的号。这种情况一直持续到德拉科成功入驻院长办公室，而哈利成为法律执行司司长。  
  
“嘿！德拉科，发什么呆？把面团用保鲜膜包好，放进冰箱冷藏。记住，这个步骤需要三十分钟。”  
  
很好，现在笨拙的那个是自己了。德拉科嘟哝着“别使唤我”，一边费力往面团上缠保鲜膜。是谁告诉他麻瓜烹饪和魔药有异曲同工之妙？分明一个是苦力活儿，一个是艺术！云泥之别！  
  
不过，哈利的表现倒像是艺术。魔杖似乎成了指挥棒，苹果和小刀合作无间，在他身边绕着圈跳舞，果皮像弹簧那样伸缩；小锅自动架在灶台上，黄油纵身一跃，发出美妙的“滋滋”声；细砂糖如一条银带，被魔杖牵引，纷纷扬扬落在融化的黄油上。甜蜜无处不在，哈利镇定自若，微笑看起来都是甜津津的。  
  
德拉科注意到哈利嘴角沾了一点雪白的糖粉，让他很想帮哈利弄掉。  
  
等黄油完全融化，哈利将去皮去籽的苹果块也扔进小锅里，再加入一些细砂糖和肉桂粉。哈利用小勺慢慢搅拌，直至苹果上均匀裹满甜蜜的调料。他觉得差不多了，向立在一旁欣赏的德拉科伸出手：“柠檬汁”。德拉科一愣，什么柠檬汁？哈利转过头：“我刚才让你榨的半个柠檬呢？”他的视线落在德拉科手上，好吧，那里的确有半个柠檬，完整的。  
  
德拉科承认他刚刚出神了，不过他才不会说出来。  
  
“嗯，呃，对，柠檬汁。”他扯起嘴角，露出一个完全无辜的纯洁微笑。哈利急了，再不放柠檬汁就晚了！他伸手去抢那半个柠檬，德拉科反应不及，下意识松开手。柠檬滴溜溜砸在灶台上，恰好撞翻盛备用糖霜的小碗。哈利惊呼一声，用出一个还原咒语，而德拉科也用了一个清理一新。两道相反的咒语同时作用在糖霜上，只听“砰”一声，粉末炸开，飘飘洒洒，充满整个厨房。  
  
哈利就知道，德拉科会制造出一场厨房里的降雪。  
  
一团糟。德拉科的头发衣服，都沾满了甜腻腻的糖霜。这让他在心里歇斯底里的尖叫！而哈利，哈利也愣在原地，头发上覆着薄薄一层“雪”，将他活力四射的黑色头发变成难看的花白。德拉科猜测自己也是同样的蠢样儿。  
  
然而，就在这样一个到处都是糖霜的世界里，哈利嘴角那一点糖粉却更加碍眼了。  
  
阳光像一只温暖宽厚的手掌，抚摸着轻飘飘的窗帘、自由飘洒的糖霜，以及哈利脸颊上细细的绒毛。天啊，那一点糖粉！德拉科受不了了，他凑过去。在绝对的寂静中，他对自己说我一定要弄掉它。当他离哈利足够近时，呼吸如柔嫩新叶撩过他的下巴。德拉科不受控制的，指尖颤抖着，将那点糖粉抹到哈利的嘴唇上。感觉就像曾经因为好奇，将口红在阿斯的唇上抹匀一般。  
  
哈利依然没有动作，他的脊柱僵直，绿眼睛怔怔陷入灰蓝色大海。直到那双眼对他合上，而他的嘴唇同时触到一片令人沉溺的柔软。  
  
德拉科从十四岁就知道，接吻最重要的条件是氛围。他的初吻是在斯莱特林公共休息室，他白天才输了和格兰芬多的魁地奇球赛。潘西温柔的靠过来，捧着他的脸。他们都不是小孩了，所以他们沉默着接近彼此。当他们接吻时，德拉科的注意力却全不在怀里漂亮的黑发女孩身上，他发现头顶巨乌贼优雅的漂浮而过，壁炉里摇曳着橘色火光，而他喜欢柴禾的劈啪响声。这一切，包括女孩子的香气，一起安抚了他因失败沮丧的心情。从那之后德拉科就知道，接吻最重要的不是对象，而是好的时机，好的气氛，他从中收获渐渐安宁的心跳，而不是激情和太阳穴的轰隆作响。  
  
所以他本不该去吻波特。在这种一团糟的情况下，毫无准备。他的舌心不应该跳动，波特的双唇不应该为他放行。他的心脏鼓动着，能感觉到滚烫血液如奔涌的河流，从胸膛冲往四肢百骸。没有安宁，没有氛围，只有越来越清晰的不安和懊悔。  
  
即使波特尝起来这么好，糖粉完全融化在他的舌尖。  
  
德拉科离开他的甜蜜，哈利的绿眼睛掩在镜片之后。他匆匆说了一声“抱歉”，慌不择路的逃跑了。厨房的玻璃门滑开，一阵风吹进来，将旖旎从哈利的鼻尖吹散。糖霜雪仍沉浮在光线中，哈利被扔在这中间。他碰了碰自己的嘴唇——湿润，温暖——而德拉科已经连背影都不见了。  
  
例行的陋居家庭日，红头发们热闹非凡。距离哈利和德拉科一起做苹果派已经过去一个星期。阿不思看着他爸爸心不在焉地坐在赫敏舅妈和罗恩舅舅之间，依然不知道那天发生了什么。  
  
美味的蛋挞都没能拯救哈利的注意力，众目睽睽之下，他差点喂进鼻孔里。罗恩用手肘轻轻撞了撞他：“哈利，你的食道已经长到鼻子了？”赫敏瞪了他一眼，而双胞胎已经很不给面子的哈哈大笑起来。  
  
“呃，没什么。”哈利也笑了，任谁都能看见他笑容里的勉强。之前金妮当着大家的面儿宣布了她和大卫的婚期，此时莫莉爱怜地看着他的第八个孩子，还以为哈利在为这事儿黯然神伤呢。她挪过去亲吻了哈利的面颊，罗恩和赫敏被莫莉的举动吓了一跳。她饱含同情地问出那个致命的问题：“我亲爱的，亲爱的哈利，你命中注定的另一半还在哪里呢？”  
  
哈利的脑海中立马浮现出德拉科那张欠揍的，漂亮的脸！该死，吻了他又莫名其妙跑掉的混蛋！他尝起来真的这么糟？他虽然是个中年男人，但这无损他的英俊！  
  
“莫莉，谢谢你的关心。但，我没有……”  
  
莫莉打断他：“你知道的，我可以给你介绍不错的女孩子。”  
  
哈利脸色一僵，连忙改口：“其实我已经有一个……咳，只是我还不确定，所以给我点时间好吗？”  
  
这下就连阿不思都从盘子里抬起头，诧异又谴责地盯着哈利——他从来不知道他快有个后妈了！什么时候？最重要的是，到底是谁？爸爸这段时间不是在工作就是在和马尔福先生履行他的清单，难道是马尔福先生为他介绍的？梅林的三角内裤，我可能要有一个斯莱特林后妈了！！！  
  
说真的，这有点可怕。  
  
面对众人兴致勃勃的追问，哈利只好慢慢挤出一些信息：“金发……当然，很漂亮……不不，和我一样大……”就连赫敏都十分八卦地凑过来：“嘿，你准备什么时候带她来陋居？”  
  
哈利咽了咽口水：“其实……不是她，是他。”  
  
阿不思的叉子掉进盘子里。这是报复吧？这一定是报复。就因为我得到了斯科皮的爱情，所以马尔福先生给我爸爸介绍了一个男人？还成功把爸爸掰弯了？？？  
  
陋居诡异地安静下来。  
  
最先反应过来的是亚瑟，他举起酒杯：“哈利，恭喜你。男巫和男巫也会得到大家的祝福，我们欢迎你带他回来。”莫莉回过神儿，她眼里甚至有了泪光：“我真高兴听到这个消息！哈利，为什么不带他过来呢？”  
  
哈利的笑容敛去了。“呃，我们之间……其实我们还没有正式交往。他很好，真的，但我想如果要带他来，可能还需要一点时间。而且，我也不确定他是不是……”  
  
是不是也喜欢我。  
  
哈利苦恼地搔搔头发，德拉科为什么要跑呢？可如果他不喜欢，又为什么要亲我？  
  
没有答案。德拉科那边也没有答案。  
  
马尔福庄园一如既往地井井有条，餐桌上摆满精致的饭菜，却只有斯科皮和德拉科两人用餐。家养小精灵依次撤下空盘，又端上甜点。德拉科戳着他的蛋糕，想起那个没做完的苹果派。  
  
以及甜甜的糖霜。  
  
塞比从猫头鹰舍取来一堆信，将应酬、古灵阁、圣芒戈、马尔福祖产以及与魔法部相关的信件分门别类放好，等德拉科用完晚餐后批阅。德拉科看着塞比来来去去，感到他的生活就像上了发条的钟表，忙碌、富足、平稳。这是他用前半生挣来的日子，马尔福庄园的宁静从来不是天上掉下来的。他的父母在这样的宁静中老去，他的孩子在这样的宁静中成长。外界少有流言蜚语，就算有也侵入不了马尔福家的锻铁大门。  
  
无论是他自己，还是整个马尔福家族，都不需要任何变动，真的不需要。  
  
说他保守也罢，德拉科不屑一顾，他本来就出身于一个保守的纯血家庭。  
  
波特那样破坏性的活力，破坏性的诱惑，破坏性的笨拙。德拉科真的不想要。他放下银餐具，摸了摸左胸口，他的心脏不像当时跳得那么厉害了。斯科皮看着他，问他怎么了。德拉科重新拿起刀叉。“没什么”，他笑着摇摇头。  
  
真的不想要吗？波特的活力，波特的诱惑，波特的笨拙。真的不想要？  
  
德拉科没有答案。  
  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
黄昏时分，暴雨准时光临，已经连续一周从未间断。窗外狂风呼啸，碧绿的树叶好像下一秒就会被撕成碎片。天色昏暗，雷声隐隐，哈利在窗边低头一看，公务员们陆陆续续撑着伞离开法律执行司，纯黑的伞面上溅出一朵朵水花。  
  
连续一周，一旦从工作状态抽离，迎接哈利的就是下到天尽头的暴雨。他和德拉科已经整整十六天没有任何联系了。魁地奇、电影、恶作剧，仿佛南柯一梦，梦醒之后他依然是一个人到中年的单身父亲，还被文件蹂躏得可怜兮兮。  
  
他想念德拉科。这种暴雨天，很适合坐在金探子咖啡馆的魔法包间里。他们可以讲讲魁地奇，或者听德拉科用那些无异于奇思妙想的尖刻言辞评价魔法部最近又出台了什么愚蠢的新政策。  
  
就这样，什么都不做，什么都不想，只有暴雨和德拉科，以及包围他们的温暖舒适。  
  
该死！这个胆小鬼，他浪费了一周美妙的夏季暴雨！  
  
雨越下越大，哈利回到他的椅子，任由它瓢泼进入办公室，在窗下积成一滩。他什么都不能做，任由事态往前发展。距离德拉科转身就走已经过去十六天。没有任何解释，这说明他还在思考，或者他认为这个吻是不应该的。  
  
哈利能够理解德拉科，这也是他什么也不能做的原因。这种时候，任何一个单词，任何一个动作，都可能成为某种引导。哈利不愿如此，毕竟他才是那个被扔在厨房里整整十六天的人——这关乎爱情的尊严。  
  
暴雨毫无停歇的预兆，斯科皮挥动魔杖，将四面透风的窗户通通关上。已经湿透了的白色纱帘拖在地板上，滴滴答答往下滴水。  
  
德拉科就坐在这房屋中间。坐落在花园里的小屋，像鸟笼又像温室，自从阿斯托利亚去世之后，它就成了德拉科的私人地盘。如果是晴天，这里一定是整个马尔福庄园最棒的地方。可现在，斯科皮怀疑他爸爸会把自己淹死在这儿。  
  
“爸爸，你想谈谈吗？”  
  
德拉科抬眼，充沛的水汽似乎让他的金发都黯淡了一些：“好啊，谈谈你和阿不思？”  
  
斯科皮转身就走。当他将手搭在门把上时，咔嗒一声，门反锁了。他回头正好看到德拉科将魔杖收回袍子下面。  
  
“我无意重复对阿不思的反对。坐过来，告诉我，你还喜欢他吗？”  
  
斯科皮犹犹豫豫坐在德拉科对面，隔着小圆桌，他坚定地点了点头。  
  
德拉科皱起眉头：“他在魔药实习班简直蠢透了，你居然还喜欢他？我还以为激情能够很快消磨掉呢。”  
  
斯科皮心说你少吓唬阿尔他就不会表现的这么蠢了！当然，蠢得也挺可爱的。  
  
“啧！”德拉科咋咋舌头：“波特的脑袋果然只有巨怪那么大！”话音落地，看斯科皮瞬间瞪大双眼，一副下一秒就要跳起来捍卫阿不思的样子，德拉科连忙补充：“我说老的那个。”  
  
斯科皮低声嘟囔：“救世主才不老。”  
  
德拉科怀疑波特祖上是不是给马尔福下了降头。  
  
暴风雨在寂静中格外有存在感，斯科皮望着窗外被卷走的草叶，恨不得狂风也把自己刮走。说真的，爸爸最近怪怪的，他一点也不想和爸爸讨论阿不思。谁知道他会不会给自己下最后通牒呢？  
  
“斯科皮，我想了想……”德拉科开口了——斯科皮的心脏砰砰直跳，想着自己究竟是效仿西里斯离家出走比较有用还是效仿安多米达直接私奔比较好。  
  
梅林的吊带袜！真这么做爸爸会不会立马冲到法律执行司把救世主的头给拧下来？  
  
“……我想了想，”德拉科平静道：“你和阿不思继续交往吧。”  
  
什么？斯科皮浑身一颤：“您……”  
  
这个真是他爸爸？不是什么人喝了复方汤剂假扮的？？？  
  
他跳起来，在德拉科严厉斥责他“毫无形象”之前，斯科皮紧紧抱住了这个“疑似被下了夺魂咒”的父亲：“爸爸！谢谢您！您不能反悔！”  
  
德拉科黑着一张脸把斯科皮从自己身上扯下来：“你以为你还只有三岁吗！”  
  
即使被嫌弃了，斯科皮眼里也盛满纯粹的快乐，这让德拉科稍微感到了宽慰。他的孩子望着他，蓝色的眼睛如同鸟儿自由翱翔的天空：“爸爸，这就是您最近沉默不语的原因吗？您在考虑这件事，我真的很高兴！”  
  
德拉科含糊地点点头，至少这件事他没有做错。斯科皮看起来比之前的任何一条都开心。不能和自己喜欢的人在一起，是非常痛苦的事情。原谅他直到35岁才切切实实体会到这种痛苦，而斯科皮不应品尝这无可奈何的苦涩。  
  
“别高兴的太早。”德拉科忍不住泼冷水：“我不希望你们太高调，作为救世主的独子和马尔福家的继承人——好吧，波特我不知道。但你，你不久之后就会进入公众视野。不要给媒体任何胡编乱造的机会，如果让我看到报纸上出现关于你和阿不思的负面消息……”  
  
被斯科皮紧张兮兮的目光盯着，德拉科的气势就像漏了气的皮球。  
  
“算了。”他长叹一声：“你们的负面消息还好说，我会给你收拾烂摊子的。谁叫你姓马尔福呢？”  
  
斯科皮笑了，他轻声问：“爸爸，我能抱抱你吗？”  
  
马尔福家的拥抱很少。  
  
德拉科沉默了两秒，站起身，点点头。几分钟前才被他撕下去的孩子重新黏上来，双手环住他的背，把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上。德拉科发现他的孩子长大了，就像雏鸟终于展开翅膀，斯科皮拥有一副成年人的骨架。  
  
“爸爸，我成年了。”斯科皮在他耳边说：“我也许不能像您成年时做的那么好——带领整个马尔福家族重回巅峰之类的——但我不再需要蜷缩在您的羽翼之下了。”  
  
斯科皮松开德拉科，父子俩面对面，德拉科第一次以平等的视角审视他的孩子。  
  
“爸爸，我从小就崇拜您。您会让我成为一个合格的马尔福，是吗？即使我做不到那么好，我也希望能像您当初一样，面对预言家日报，面对战后革新的魔法部，好像站在全世界的对立面一样，却依然攒取所有应得的东西。呃，或许还有您想要得到的东西。”斯科皮调皮地眨眨眼：“有时候我真羡慕你们，战斗、革命、青春，全让你们碰上了！”  
  
德拉科第一次知道，斯科皮原来是这样想的。他吞下许多话，比如幼稚，比如战争的残酷，比如平静的来之不易。  
  
但最终，德拉科只是拍拍斯科皮的头，许下自己的诺言。  
  
“你会成为一个合格的马尔福的。”  
  
暴风雨已经停了。乌云散去，霞光如洗，巨大的落日悬挂在月桂树的树梢。凉风轻度，摇下几颗水珠。  
  
第十九天。  
  
暴风雨早就过去了，霍格沃茨的暑假快要结束。秋风渐起，围绕魔法部的梧桐树抖落一身黄叶。哈利拿起羽毛笔又放下，羊皮纸上只有德拉科的名字。  
  
最后一天。我发誓这是最后一天！哈利握紧拳头，如果德拉科明天之前还是没有任何音讯，那么去他妈的“爱情的纯洁”、去他妈的“爱情的尊严”！我要用猫头鹰和吼叫信挤爆马尔福庄园里所有的窗户！  
  
哈利丢开羽毛笔，将羊皮纸推到一边。暑假快结束了，阿不思的清单还没做完呢。  
  
德拉科欠他一次露营，和一场恋爱。  
  
背着彤红的夕阳，一个小黑点越来越近。哈利推了推眼镜，直起身，黑点渐渐化出轮廓，翅膀平展，优雅地滑翔而来。  
  
大大的笑容绽开在哈利脸上——这是德拉科的猫头鹰！  
  
最后一天，感谢梅林。  
  
暑假就快结束了，阿不思仍未知道他的斯莱特林后爸是谁。好不容易马尔福先生同意了斯科皮和自己在一起，阿不思也不敢去追问那个能让马尔福先生做媒的家伙究竟是谁。  
  
这件事几乎成了阿不思的一块心病，原本要检查爸爸的清单，也被忘到了九霄云外。  
  
“阿尔，快来帮我榨柠檬汁！”  
  
幸好，这个秘密今晚就要揭开了。阿不思翻着白眼走进厨房，帮他爸爸准备晚宴。“一场家庭聚会”，爸爸如是说——明显要将他的男朋友介绍给我！  
  
阿不思将从英国各地寄来的奶油芥末花生糖装进碟子里，准备好招待他的后爸。  
  
下午七点，壁炉准时传来一声轻响。  
  
“居然连飞路网都连上了”，这念头还未从阿不思的脑子里转走，就被两个金灿灿的脑袋震成了碎片！  
  
“斯……斯……斯科皮！”  
  
德拉科重重哼了一声。  
  
阿不思在魔药实习班训练出的条件反射瞬间起作用：“晚上好，马尔福先生！”  
  
哈利将手搭在阿不思肩膀上，对马尔福父子微笑。  
  
德拉科这才淡淡道：“叫我德拉科。”  
  
阿不思差点儿被自己的口水呛到。哈利捏捏他的肩膀，完全是鼓励性质的。于是阿不思张口叫了一声：“德拉科”，而德拉科应了。  
  
斯科皮看起来比阿不思还要吃惊：“爸爸，你不是说你恋爱了？我们不是去和你的恋人一起吃晚餐吗？为什么我们到阿不思家里来了？”  
  
等等……恋爱？  
  
阿不思的目光在爸爸和德拉科之间来回逡巡，一道闪电劈下，他悟了。  
  
斯科皮作为一只披着蛇皮的鹰，本来就很聪明，他也悟了。  
  
阿不思看着斯科皮，斯科皮也看着阿不思，他们都从对方脸上看到了同样的惊悚。而德拉科和哈利，已经入席了。  
  
饭桌上，阿不思小心翼翼地提问：“下个家庭日，德拉科会去陋居吗？外婆他们都等着……”  
  
哈利摆弄刀叉的手一顿：“不，也许下下次？德拉科可能需要一点时间准备。”  
  
年长的马尔福假笑着：“和红头发们共度家庭日。是的，我需要一生的时间来准备。”  
  
没错！这才是我熟悉的马尔福先生！那个含情脉脉看着我爸爸的金发男人是谁？我不认识！  
  
哈利谴责地看他一眼：“德拉科，至少在陋居，收起你这一套！”  
  
居然只是这么一句不轻不重的提醒？什么叫做“至少在陋居”？不，这绝不是我爸爸！  
  
阿不思转向斯科皮，想要寻找一点共鸣。却悲哀的发现，斯科皮适应得非常好，所有注意力都被爸爸的拿手好菜占据了。  
  
准重组家庭的第一次聚餐，异常圆满。饭后，克利切收拾盘子，两个波特和两个马尔福坐进沙发。离开饭桌，斯科皮终于知道尴尬怎么写了。阿不思和他面面相觑，都不知道该说些什么。反而是德拉科，熟门熟路拿起一卷晚报。哈利端着茶杯，凑过去和他一起看，两人时不时讨论一下新闻。  
  
斯科皮看着两个挨在一起的脑袋，突然福至心灵。“爸爸……”他唤回德拉科和哈利的注意力：“那我和阿不思，我们是伦理意义上的兄弟了？”  
  
最怕空气突然的安静。  
  
阿不思像是中了石化咒。  
  
德拉科“啪”一声合起晚报，好像完全没听到自己儿子刚刚说了话。他用一种平淡无奇的语气问：“波特，今天是我们的电影日吧？”  
  
哈利一愣，连忙附和着点头：“是的，我们这就出发！”  
  
“等等！”阿不思回过神儿：“你们什么时候有电影日了？”  
  
毒蛇先生对阿不思龇出尖牙：“从今天开始。”他转头，又变成彬彬有礼的绅士：“波特，我的蛇头杖呢？”  
  
哈利从报纸下面抽出他的蛇头杖。  
  
斯科皮扶额叹息：“爸爸，你还叫他波特。我开始怀疑这是另一个恶作剧了。”  
  
哈利飞速穿好外套，打开大门，闻言一笑：“哦，我喜欢你的爆破音。”德拉科紧随其后，看起来十分认同。  
  
布莱克老宅的大门关闭时，阿不思和斯科皮还听见他们在为露营的地点而争论。  
  
气急败坏地，又仿佛琴瑟和鸣。  
  
夏末的凉夜，月亮在天边轻轻一勾。恋人们皆被这温柔的光，映出缠绵的影子。  
  
END  
  



End file.
